Unwavering Convictions Retold
by The Moon's Chain
Summary: Collab Yue Twili/Flagstealer. A Mysterious being lead Fuyuki to a world unlike anything he had ever seen- even during the time he spent with his friends. But will he be able to return back home or is he truly trapped here? And what purpose does he have on this strange world of Rieze Maxia? Whatever the case, he's in for a wild ride...
1. Chapter 1

**Flagstealer: The following you're about to read is a Crossover between two series. If you're not a fan of the Keroro series or the Tales series in general, or some cases, both, you should avoid reading this story. Also it should be noted if did not hear about or have not played Tales of Xillia or have not heard of a another game to certain points then avoid reading this story- it will give away several points of it...well except for a character exclusive to the story. Enjoy!**

**Yue Twili: Also, the story will contain spoilers for both series. Said story is made by the collaboration of two authors, Yue Twili and Flagstealer. If you have the time, come and read our stories. *winks* They'll be worth your while.**

* * *

The universe - it is a vast, vast space, filled with stars, planets and there are some with life on them. One of which is home to frog-like aliens bent on invading other worlds and the other has five of those aliens living in a city on that planet. What most don't know, however, that there is a space between dimensions that keeps an eye on all things. It is where special life-forms exist, that keep watch on selected worlds.

In such a space, a lone figure looks over the orbs suspended in the air, a misty look around their surface. Going over to one, she watches as two people - one with blonde hair and glasses reading a newspaper (with a light grey furred rather fat cat lying on the table) until he greeted another male with silver hair (with the left side of his bangs colored black) as he sets down two plates before joining the male in what seems to be dinner. The woman smiled softly. "Even when their world is dying, they still try to make the best of things..." she said, before going to another orb.

As the figure looks over to the orb, it looks like a human was removing a disc from a device as he sets it away into a case. The case itself has several images of what looks like humanoid statues with a large head- mostly the chin. But as he did something can be barely heard from the image until the observing figure hears someone calling for him- a young woman's voice- and on response the boy stood up.

"Fuyuki, there's a letter here that says that you've been absent from school for at least three days," a pink/red haired girl said as she walked over to the boy and held out said letter for the boy to see. "Care to explain what this is about?"

"Oh, err, sorry about that." The boy, named Fuyuki, replied while looking a bit nervous. "Listen about that..."

While the dark haired male tries to explain his absence to his sister, we briefly look outside to an orange tent. However, the tent looked to have multiple machines coming into or exiting the tent. In fact, there was a least a couple of tears for the machine to stick out a bit.

Inside of the tent, a dark yellow being was inside of the tent. the being was also seen wearing an orange hat- no rim or anything special, except for a yellow swirl symbol on the forehead area. However, there was something...sinister about this being; aside from his face being in a bit of a shadow, he seems to be wearing glasses with a swirl on it. He seems to also seem to be working on a laptop with what appears to be schematics on a project on screen. As it did, it admitted a sinister 'Ku kukukuku...!' as it admits, "Looks like repairs are going quite smoothly- even though our base is out of commission, repairs are going quite smoothly- including a project I was able to salvage from our other failed experiment."

After watching a bit, the female sighed and shook her head. Keronians...what can you do with them? At least they have no idea that Mana exists in every world. If they had, they would probably end up like those poor humans on that world...

At the thought of the world, she sighed and bowed her head. Why would he be so cruel as to do that to them? Yes, humans are still a young species, prone to mistakes; but doesn't everything make mistakes. It is through those that they can learn and move on. It's not like the people of Rieze Maxia are any different; if they develop new Spirit Artes, their world will end up like-

"Gero!" A voice croaked out.

The figure's thought was interrupted for a moment when a green version of the being- a Keronian- came running in from within the orb. This one looked to not be wearing glasses unlike the other one and also it's a different color; it has a pair of eyes with black pupils and a slightly pale yellow hat- with a pair of slaps a bit up from the 3 and 9 o'clock positions a of a clock facing him...and if you view the hat from above him. Anyways, it looked like he was a bit intrigued about something. "Ah, Fuyuki-dono, I have a question; you wouldn't happen to know what happened to the Kero Ball would you, de arimasu?"

The pink/red haired girl turned her glare over to the green frog. "And you! I should've known you would do something as stupid as getting my brother involved!" She stomped on the frog and twisted her foot, ignoring the frog being's pained cries while do so.

"H-hey, Nee-chan, take it easy on him- he has been a whole ordeal himself to be honest." Fuyuki said, defending him. "Besides, I...asked him to take me to Easter Island."

The boy's sister looked over at him with an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

The boy gave a reluctant nod as well as the Keronian. _('And here I thought I might make a new base for the platoon as a surprise to them, de arimasu...')_ Keroro admitted in his thoughts. _('I doubt it wouldn't even work now, especially since its home to the Mana, de arimasuyo.')_

The Mana.

Several creatures of multiple colors are seen. As mentioned they are of multiple colors, but they also have a similar theme- they look to have a flexible structure- like gelatin...they looked like balls with flexible swirls on them and blue eyes- shaped a lot like a green Keronian.

And of course, Fuyuki won't forget what happened to his friend...

The girl let out a sigh and removed her foot. "Okay, fine," she said. "But!" She made a glare at her brother. "If I find out that you'll be in another life or death matter of any kind, I'm kicking your ass. Got it?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Fuyuki admitted before admitting in his thoughts,_ ('This is the first time she actually threaten me. At least...as far back as I can remember.')_

The figure made a small smile at this. It's nice to see that the sister is worried about her brother; it's merely her way of expressing it, is all-

She felt something, and did a take. She looked over to an orb and headed over to it. The image shows a blonde woman in a rather small white outfit (covering only her chest area and lower regions) with black straps and boots and armlets with reddish-pink lines on them. She looked up before a child sized being colored in a green aura wearing goggles appeared and swirled around her, lifting her up into the air and they flew off.

The figure bit her lip. "So it's started...Maxwell, why are you so cruel...?" She muttered to herself. Using the poor thing as bait to lure those people out, for all they wanted is to save their home. They didn't ask to come to Rieze Maxia on purpose; it's merely an entire accident! Humans may be flawed, but so are Spirits. She didn't think that the girl would manage this journey on her own-

She perked and looked over the previous orb, and walked over to it, looking down at the image of the black haired boy talking to the green frog. She stared at him for a while. It's possible...yes, if she could...

She nodded. "Those that have an unwavering conviction shall pervail. How strong is yours...Fuyuki Hinata?"

**_Yue Twili..._**

**_And Flagstealer presents..._**

**_Unwavering Convictions Retold_**

**_~o~_**

The next day, it was a rather beautiful in the small city of Pekopon. Fuyuki Hinata, clad in his green and grey high school uniform, walked down the street he knew all of his life. Momoko couldn't attend the Occult Club meeting, so he left pretty early since he doens't have anything else to do at school.

He came upon the door to the Hinata household, unlocked the door and went in, taking off his shoes as he entered the hallway.

"I'm Home!" Fuyuki announced as he entered the living room. Here he sees Keroro looking a bit exhausted. "Huh? Gunso, is something wrong?"

"Oh- hey Fuyuki-dono..." Keroro replied. "We were just repairing more of the base- we actually had a few Pekoponian aquatic life forms near the depths of our base, de arimasu..."

"Ah, alright then- actually, Nee-chan is gonna be late getting home today." Fuyuki admitted. "Some of her classmates needed her help with volleyball."

"Ah I see..." Keroro admitted. However, normally he would give of a normally devious look; but seeing the condition of his platoon base... not a good time to think of invasion.

"Well, if you want to, I can do what I can to help rebuild the base again, Gunso." Fuyuki admitted with a smile.

"Y-you would?" Keroro asked with a surprised look. "Well, you did help cover for the laundry when I flooded your house by accident the afternoon before, de arimasu."

"Well, you also saved everyone from Akuaku when he was causing trouble." Fuyuki admitted.

Akuaku: a Mischievous, or rather malevolent spirit who deals in tricks. If it weren't Keroro, and of course, the Mana, then the entire planet would've been fell in a flames of destruction based by what seems to be falling stars...that were shaped like the Moai, but corrupted.

He was mostly a purple being a different eye of some kind and three lumbering limbs used with several red circles...which were a lot like eyes too. However, he also remembers something else too...it took on different forms- it gained knowledge from the dark yellow Keronian, Sergeant Major Kururu. He then played on the weakness of the youngest member, a bluish black tadpole Keronian named Tamama who gained his strength and amazing combat ability. He then easily subdued Lance Corporal Dororo and turned blue and even a more ninja-like appearance from absorbing his speed. He then took on his most noticeable form when he absorbed the determination of the Corproal, Giroro. And like the others, took on a bit of his appearance. He was even going to succeed when he foiled a plan the heroes made...

...and _annihilated_ Keroro's body.

But if it weren't for the help of their friends Io and Rana- physical brother and sister human manifestations of Mana- Keroro wouldn't have been restored. In fact, he took the embodiment of the Mana's leader, Makemake and with the power of the Mana, revert the enemy into his original state as did Keroro.

However...Akuaku became more miniscule than he was. When he was first encountered, he was the size of a small apartment building- perhaps even taller with the arms. But when Keroro defeated him, he was...quite tiny - like the size of a human shoe; size 10 at least.

But they also had to say farewell to them- as Akuaku were born in the same place as the Mana, when they disappear...so will the Mana.

Fuyuki remembers Rana and her brother as he followed the green Keronian down. It was still hard to believe though- Keroro returned thanks to Io. However... that detail of how he wants to keep to himself.

Tearing himself from his thoughts, he looked at the repairs thus far. From what the boy could see, there are some puddles here and there in the halls. He could also see a few tanks filled with the aquatic creatures that had managed to get into the base.

"How did they even get into the base, Gunso?" Fuyuki asked.

"Your question is as good as mine, de arimasu...well we were in water and we did use some sea water so...they could've been sucked when the vacuum sucked in the water when the explosion occurred, de arimasu." Keroro replied, trying to think. "I can't remember off the top of my head - we were pretty much in the water when it all started."

The boy laughed nervously - things really aren't boring in this household since most of the Keronians started living at their house. They may pull some ridiculous plans to take over the Earth...but, usually, it's either him or the Gunso's love for Gunpla that made the leader of the Platoon to call it off. And among other times conflicting interests of his other platoon members such as Giroro when Natsumi in danger is involved.

In short, they're not good invaders (most of the time) but...well, they saved the world many times rather than invade it. The boy supposes that saving the world is what they're best at doing.

But back to the task at hand...Fuyuki was helping out his friend what he can- but at the best he could do is cleaning the puddles up. He soon dug out something from his pocket as to examine it.

It was a sphere like object the size of a small melon (that could fit in your hand) with different buttons (that are round and conical) that has an antenna with a red circular tip attached to it. It doesn't look like much, but it's actually a rather dangerous weapon if used in the wrong hands. The Kero Ball has different features, with different attacks. But we'll get to that later, back to the story at hand.

As Fuyuki sighed he puts it away before continuing cleaning. However, he soon passes by a room before he noticed something- it looked like the door looked to be damaged as it is slightly opened. Fuyuki gave a curious look to the door as he peered into the room.

What's inside seemed to be a...Arc. That's how the boy can best describe it. The 'arc' has different attachments to it, different light bulbs, and a computer next to it. The arc is about a size of a male adult, so any person Fuyuki's size can walk through it.

Fuyuki soon gave a curious look he tried to open the door- it was enough for him to squeeze through the door as he took a look around he looked at the Arc before admitting to himself, "Is this what Gunso and the others are building?" He looked around and noticed the device looked mostly repaired. He would say brand new but there was a couple of puddles here and there so it would be assumed that the Sergeant Major tried to salvage and repair it.

The male Hinata ran his hand over the Arc. It didn't react when he touched it; it's most likely inactive. Deciding to leave the machine alone (since he has no idea what its for; only hoping that it isn't for something bad) the boy turned to leave the room-

_"Fuyuki..."_ A female voice suddenly spoke up, making the boy stop in his tracks.

"Huh?" Fuyuki said as he whipped around to the device. He immediately looked around as he asked, "Who's there?"

"_Come..." _the female spoke up again,_ "Come...near the Arc..."_

Fuyuki gave a quiet look before he soon approached the device. As he did the machine soon looked to of came to life on its own. He soon gave an alarmed look before he soon gave a bit of an excited look. "Hey, are you a ghost of some kind? If so then please show yourself!"

Of course Fuyuki's interest in the Occult and other paranormal subjects can't be ignored. He always has a curiosity to it since he was little when he first saw the poster of the Moai statues...

However, what Fuyuki didn't expect is a pair of arms coming out of the green hued portal and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and dragged him through (the boy crying out as it happened).

The device shuts off when it did. However the cry didn't fall on deaf ears... "Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro soon walked into the room and noticed the machine was briefly on before he soon made a connection with him horrified. "W-wait a second...it can't be, de arimasu!"

With the boy, he found himself flying through a green wormhole of sorts, and his hand was held by a woman with green long green hair, the long bangs framing her face where green eyes are. A pair of leaves is sticking out of her hair, and she wore a dress made out of what seemed to be leaves and flower petals, and silk. She made a smile at the boy and moved closer to him and put her hands at the sides of his head.

Fuyuki soon gave a wide-eyed look before he felt something...something within his own head.

It was a slight...tingle in his brain. It doesn't hurt, but it feels...funny. The woman turned them around and gently pushes the boy to the end where they're going. _"Head to Fennmont. And find a young woman with long, golden hair with a part of it dyed green."_

"What?" Fuyuki parroted. Fennmont? A young woman with long golden hair with part of it dyed green? And...what is this feeling he has in his head...? However, as questions cycled through his head, it took him a few moments to find out where the wormhole was heading as it something became clear on the other end...a City.

In the sky above the city, the people were frolicking around, getting the latest things at a discount, and merely wondered around the eternal night filled city; the people of the city were so busy with what they were doing, none of them noticed a green light shining brightly.

Not a young boy clad in blue heading to his destination.

Not a young woman with golden yellow hair with a part of it sticking out, with the part dyed green.

And not even a man clad in a brown coat with a dark brown scarf with the end of it in a golden yellow line.

Fuyuki soon found himself out of the portal... and he screamed as he found himself falling from the sky.

As he continues to fall, he soon realized he was about to hit the water. Great- he remembered on television that unless he has something to at least break the water, he's going to get hurt- of course it doesn't help if he doesn't know how to swim. But inspiration soon struck him and he instinctively pulled out the Kero Ball and pressed something on it. As it did the antennae soon straightened out as Fuyuki soon brakes in the air moments before he reached water...he soon was floating in midair. He breathed a sigh of relief before he carefully floated by and landed near a barred off drain.

He sighed. That was a close one. He looked around his surroundings. Well...it seemed he landed safely, but...he looked around again. It...Doesn't seem like he can find a way back to land – he doesn't think calling out to someone to help him would work. But he has no idea where he is. He looked over at the grate he landed near.

The area he was in looked odd though...as he saw before it looked to be mostly out of wood- wait a minute...mostly? What about those lanterns? When he glanced at one he notices something...off about it. It looked to be glowing but it had some particle effect to it. And on top of that, the lantern looked to be out of everything else he saw so far- like wood from a tree... Just what _is_ this place?

Suddenly, he felt something in his head. It was a dull throb, but it was enough for the boy to gently put his hand onto his temple.

As he did he felt a sudden breeze of wind swept over the area as the lanterns shut off. He soon glanced around as he admits to himself quietly, "What now...?" As he did, he soon sees something up ahead... although he can barely see it, he sees a some strange glyphs with a blue symbol appearing on the surface of the water, allowing the individual approaching where he was to walk on the water.

The boy panicked and looked around before he hid behind a large tree pillar off to the side. He slowly poked his head out and he could clearly see the individual now. It was a young woman with long golden hair with a piece of it sticking out and dyed green around the end and magenta colored eyes. Her outfit is rather...revealing; a white cloth covered her chest area (with black straps crisscrossing her body and a rather short white skirt (with a green and pinkish purple floral design near the bottom), white and pink gauntlets covered her arms with black gloves and pink and white knee length boots. Strapped to her waist is...a sword? The boy blinked. Is this...a cosplay or something? But...he felt something so...weird with the way the woman is walking on water.

It wasn't long until the woman got near the grate he was near and closed her eyes. Then she held up her hand as red colored energy formed in front of her before it became a symbol. The boy nearly cried out when he could've sworn he saw a red...thing appearing and grabbed most of the bars and pulled them apart, before a small explosion occurred. When the dust cleared, the bars are parted (glowing a bright color like metal would be when exposed to such high temperatures), giving practically anyone an easy access through.

He soon glanced down to the water she was standing on; it looked to still be glowing with the blue symbol of some kind; however, he soon wondered to himself; _('Is this...Magic?')_ he soon blinked as he soon saw someone else coming down the way.

The other individual is a boy, maybe a year younger than him, with short black hair and amber colored eyes. He's wearing a mostly blue type of tail coat with a sky blue outline and light blue markings, a white shirt under it, dark blue pants, white boots, and a brown and blue gloves with a small bag around his waist. The boy was staring at the woman for a moment- then let out a surprised yelp when his foot almost went into the water - when the blue symbol he was standing on faded away - and landed on the other. The sound caught the attention of the woman and she looked back at him with a stoic expression.

However, Fuyuki soon leaned in without anyone noticing him but as he did, he heard the two speaking in a language...however, he can't seem to understand what the two were saying at all- however, it only took a moment to notice the woman moving her hand and a strange blue astral looking being briefly appearing before a large bubble of water appeared around the male. The woman continued to speak in the language...until Fuyuki releases something. He soon dug out a star and placed it onto his shirt and presses on it. As he did the lady's line was suddenly translated as she said...

"So? Ready to hold your tongue now?"

The boy in the water nodded his head, a few bubbles escaping his mouth as he held his throat. She waved her arm again and the water in the bubble fell to the 'ground' and the boy landed on his knees, hacking and coughing as the woman merely watched. "So much noise," the woman said, "Could you try coughing quietly?" She tilted her head at the boy, asking, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

As soon as he stopped coughing, the boy jerked his head up and covered his mouth, as if unsure if he's allowed to speak or not. Then, he muttered loud enough for the woman (and Fuyuki) to hear, "Can I talk?" At the woman's nod, he continued, "I dropped something." He reached into his (now wet) pouch and pulled something out - a piece of paper. ...Albeit, a _wet_ piece of paper. "I was just picking it up. See?" He held it out to her for her to see.

The woman let out a grunt before she turned back to the bent grate and jumped up. The boy did a take and stood up quickly. "What are you up to?" The boy asked her, "The guards will be here any second." Guards? What?

The woman turned back to the blue clad boy and said, "That's why I need to hurry, and you need to go home... Before they arrest you for trespassing." She added. And with that, she entered the opening.

Fuyuki gave a bit of a concerned look before he sees the woman entering the drain. However, it didn't take long before another of the water symbol disappeared near the male's foot causing him to stumble a bit. It looks the male's path is pretty much limited- it's after the odd woman on his own. Shortly after the male went in, Fuyuki looked nervous as he soon came out on his own and looked to the entrance.

The dark haired male soon looked inside as he glances around he looked back as he admits to himself, quietly, "Just...what's happening here?"

"Hey!" A sudden voice exclaimed, and Fuyuki jumped a bit and looked to the source, hearing multiple footsteps. "The explosion came from over here! Hurry!"

Fuyuki immediately flinched before he heard the sound of metal rattling with movement- like armor. He soon realized if he doesn't move now, the citizens - or whoever's coming like Guards - will no doubt pin the blame on him. He darted inside out of fear before anyone could notice him.

The boy soon finds himself in what seemed to be a waterway. It the way the halls are designed somewhat like an 'H' shape (he thinks) and the way forward looked clear. He looked around for a moment. The woman and the boy from earlier aren't around...so they're most likely ahead.

The adolescent soon looked around cautiously as he proceeded through the waterway. As he did, he looked like he founded a couple of knocked out guards and even a large feline-like creature. He gave a startled look before he soon crept away. However, as he did, he notices the guard was carrying a note. He quickly read through it before to look at the pipes as he did. He soon pulled out a small satchel of what appeared to be gold coins- at least 500 of them.

They don't look like any kind of money he's ever seen. These coins look so much different than yen... He looked around for a moment. Well, it doesn't seem the guard would be using this, he reasoned with himself and put the satchel into his pocket. He kept the Kero Ball close to him, just in case and continued onward. The passage ways he came across have water flowing out, so he had to backtrack a little and continued his trek through the sewers. It wasn't long until he found a ladder.

As he did he then looked to the note again and read it to himself to check what was said. _"Geez! This is the second cape this week that stupid cat ruined! I swear that if he wrecks one more I'm asking the boss to reassign a new one. Anyways I heard that some of the guys here hid some of their belongings inside of hidden wall panels, floor panels and even out of sight using the pipes. Hell, I even found 500 Gald inside the pipes of this room. I decided 'why not?' and hid a rare herb in the other room where they were holding the subjects. It's locked with a key card so it should be safe...right?"_ Subjects? Fuyuki looked worried about it before he continued his way by going up the ladder.

As soon as he reaches the top, he slowly opened the cover and peeked out. There...doesn't seem like any more people or things around, so he slowly climbed himself out and slowly closed the cover. He then looked around his surroundings. He is now within a large, spacious hallway made of unknown metal and strange bulbs of light. For some reason, he felt a throb in his head when he's in the room. The boy tried to ignore it as he wondered around a little.

As he did though he soon noticed someone heading into one of the higher rooms- it looked to be the male from before. The young male soon made his way up by finding some stairs and as he did he soon noticed one of the people knocked out. The person looked to be carrying some sort of...rod- a long staff with an ornament on one end of it. It looked to be black in colored with the midsection a fairly short horizontal bar. The ornament on the top looked to be made to swing it. He soon picked it up and examined it. "Is this some sort of...Rod?"

The boy did some experimental swipes with it to get a feel of it. Not too heavy but not too light either. He nodded to himself; he should hold onto this, just in case. ...Then he looked over the man's boots, then at his own soaked socks. Fuyuki didn't fell comfortable about doing this, but he doesn't want to wonder around the place in only his socks; so with a sigh, the boy took off his soaking wet socks, and wrung them for a few moments and took the man's boots. He quickly slipped the boots on - they're a bit big on him - then hurried to the room where the other male went. Once he got to the door, he panted. He never was the athletic kind- not like his sister and mom. He looked around again. No one else here but him; turning back to the door he cautiously entered the room. It was...dark. The only light is the eerie green glow from the cylinders placed around the room. The boy held onto the rod with a death grip, slowly walking forward.

He nearly jumped when he heard someone let out a startled cry and turned to the source - it was the boy...and he was looking up at the man trapped inside of the cylinder. His skin is all wrinkled, and he didn't look well. The man said something, but the glass muffled it. The blue clad boy stepped away in fear. "P-Professor?" He let out.

And then, like something out of a horror movie, the man literally disintegrated before their eyes. At that moment, the lights went on- and Fuyuki gasped when he saw other people suspended in the cylinders. Most of them looked to be in the same state as the other man that had evaporated.

Fuyuki looked alarmed of what just transpired- did that man...die? But he faded away... However, before the boy thought of something else, something flashes red above the young male. On reflex, Fuyuki called out 'Look out!' before tackling the male out of the way of a ball of fire that scorched the ground of where the intended target stood.

As the boys tried to regain themselves, they heard, "So, are you the visitor that I've heard about?" They both looked up to see a girl in a red dress with long sleeves, black ruffles around the collar, with white hair, red eyes and freckles; sneering down at them.

"Wh...Who are you?" The younger of the two males asked reluctantly. However, the other male wasn't as reluctant.

"What have you done to the professor?!" He demanded.

The girl merely smirked and started to laugh before it became a cackle. "Oh I just love it!"

"Huh?" Both boys let out in confusion.

"Your expression of fear," the girl moved her hand to her back. "It just makes me want to _rip you to pieces!_" She then pulled out a wicked looking blade colored black with red outlines and what seemed to be an eye at the pommel.

The boys didn't have any time to react when the girl suddenly jumped down at them, and did an overhead slash to the older looking boy- If the boy hadn't pushed them out of the way and the blade hits the ground.

"Stay back," he ordered the Hinata as - Fuyuki didn't notice earlier, but the other boy was wearing a pair of bracers (the right side bigger than the other) - the blue clad boy got into a stance.

As Fuyuki looked nervous, there was at least something on his mind before dodging a swift blow. _('Gunso...I'm not sure where you are but...I think might be in serious trouble here!')_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Yue Twili: Uh oh. What do you think will become of Fuyuki now that he's gotten himself in this mess?**

**Flagstealer: He's pretty much out of the frying pan…and literally into the fire.**

**Yue Twili: Can Fuyuki survive this encounter with this crazed girl with the other boy, in this strange world? And what of the Keroro Platoon and their human partners? Do they realize what happened with the younger Hinata?**

**Flagstealer: Well Keroro noticed the situation, so no doubt they're bound to notice it...right?**

**Yue Twili: Yet, who was that strange woman that dragged Fuyuki to that new world? What purpose does she have for bringing the boy there? And why tell him to find a young woman with long golden hair with a bit of it dyed green?**

**Flagstealer: Who knows? But one thing's certain; the next chapter will involve the identities of the two heroes besides Fuyuki...of course if had played the game then you'll know who they are already. Speaking of which...NO SPOILERS in the reviews! Seriously do you want to ruin an experience for anyone interested in the story?**

**Yue Twili: Yeah, no one likes a party pooper. If you guys like the story, leave a review and look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yue Twili: We own no one in this story...except for our OCs. So no suing us!**

**Flagstealer: Yeah- we're not made of money anyways! Besides, Tales of Xillia and Keroro Gunso are owned by Namco Bandai- Tales for Namco and Keroro for Bandai. Please support the official material of those two if you like them! And if you don't like it...well that's up to you what will happen.**

**Yue Twili: Okay, with that out of the way... Enjoy!**

* * *

_Character info:_

_**Fuyuki Hinata. Age 13. Fuyuki is a young junior high school student that has an interest in the occult – the phenomenal and mysterious kind. His life changed when he first met Keroro; the Sergeant and leader of the Keroro Platoon, that is part of an invasion force from Planet Keron. Was previously resting from his adventures on Easter Island, and helped save the world from Akuaku, until an unknown force sent him to another world. Reason unknown…at the time.**_

_**He has no special abilities…yet. Current weapon(s): the Kero Ball and the Battle Rod.**_

_**~o~**_

We soon make our way back to the Hinata Household back on Planet Pekopon...better known to inhabitants as Planet Earth. However, something was...clearly amiss when the several stuff from inside of the house started crashing. And of course, Natsumi screaming something;

**"What do you mean he's GONE?!"**

The pink/red haired girl is _fuming_! It was only the other day she had warned her brother not to do anything life threatening - or go anywhere without her knowing. However, the fact that the idiot frogs made her brother disappear, she's piping mad. And when she's mad, she takes it out on the people responsible. Mainly, the Sergeant himself.

"I-I didn't that it could happen, de arimasu!" Keroro went. "All I asked was for him to help clean the base but the next thing I know I heard him yell and a device Kururu was making was active! You gotta believe me; I didn't know the device was working de arimasu!"

It was true what he said- in fact when he discovered what occurred he immediately went to Kururu to explain what happened. Normally he wouldn't care as it was Fuyuki's own fault for his curiosity or among other things but this time he was worried- he wasn't finished rebuilding the arc teleporter and for him to be sent away like that...he could be anywhere.

He immediately gave a red alert to his subordinates to explain the situation. However when he was finished they didn't seem too surprised but not at the subject he imagined- then again Kururu was always working on something in secret. However, it only took just a couple of hours for Natsumi to find out something was amiss when she founded Fuyuki's bag where he put it down...but no Fuyuki anywhere.

After she was done tormenting the Sergeant, she looked over at the strange contraption in the room. "What the hell is it, anyway?" She asked, giving it a suspicious look. If it was developed by the frogs, it's most likely used for nothing good.

"It's supposed to be some sort of teleporter." Keroro groaned. "It was made to show you other worlds- like how you briefly poke your head into a world to see the layout of the place before you transport back- at least from Kururu told me, de arimasu." He obviously had a bandaged to where he was hit- on top of the head- as he soon admits, "But it was damaged by one of our invasion weapons before the whole Easter Island incident when our base flooded."

Natsumi stared blankly at the machine then looked back at the green Keronian. "So you're basically using this to see if there are other places that are good for invading?" She stated with a blank look. She knew the Keronians well enough by now to not be surprised by their hair brained schemes.

"Gero...why do you always assume that, de arimasuyo?" The green Keronian groaned as he recovered a bit. "It's a transporter to get one place to another- and on top of that, we were going to use it to get to Planet Keron and get some new parts for our base- some of it washed away when the base Flooded- you know the story by now, de arimasunei."

The female Hinata isn't sure if she should believe the invader or not...but this is her brother that had gone missing. If their mother somehow found out what happened, there's no telling what she might do. "Well...can you locate him or something?" She asked them, tentatively.

"We're already working on it as we speak- I asked Dororo to head down to Alien Street to see about getting new parts, I asked Tamama-nitou to give us a checkup on Kururu. Kururu I asked to figure out the coordinates while making the necessary repairs and as for Giroro...well he said that if Fuyuki-dono landed in a hostile zone then we should be prepared to save him, de arimasu." Keroro explained.

However, as he speaks, a very dark blue- almost black- tadpole came as he said, "Gunso-san! Kururu said that he finished finding out where Fuyuki is, desu! He said it'll take a manner of time before he can repair the circuitry and get the parts we need, desu!"

"Oooh, excellent de arimasu!" Keroro exclaimed. He then rubs his hands together as he asked, "Do you know where Fuyuki-dono is then?"

"Kururu-senpai said that Fu-ki went to a world called...uhh...Reese- no Rieze Maxia, desu." Tamama replied, correcting himself on the name.

"Gero? Rieze Maxia, de arimasuka?" Keroro parroted.

Natsumi crossed her arms. "So...you also have no idea what that world is?" She asked.

"None that I can think of, de arimasu." Keroro admitted as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes to think. "Rieze Maxia...where did I hear that before..."

"It's a world where humans and spirits co-exist with each other." A voice said as a screen panned down. It looked to be heavily built on static but clears up to Kururu working in the tent. "I noticed the Teleporter turned on because from the world, and then brought him there."

"Gero?! Someone brought Fuyuki-dono there?!" Keroro exclaimed surprised. This info was...new.

"Spirits?" Natsumi parroted, "As in... like Ghost-chan? Or these 'Mana' things Fuyuki told me about?"

"Well, let me see if I can guess..." Keroro admitted. "If it's like mana then I suppose there would be plenty of them there, de arimasu."

"Spirits on the world are able to give abilities known as 'Spirit Artes' on that world. However, it requires something called Mana to work with. And the humans on that world can either have no Mana Lobe – which is located on the brain - or have it on the brain to give mana to spirits." Kururu explained. "But obviously Fuyuki doesn't have a mana lobe so I doubt he'd be using any magic. Ku ku ku!"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that we need to reach that place!" Keroro replied. "Kururu-souchou (Sergeant Major) can't you find anything to help accelerate the work?"

"I would be, but I'm clearly lacking parts; besides, the teleporter's purpose was so we could reach Keron to get parts for our base." Kururu replied.

"That reminds me- why is it in the shape of a human adult, desu?" Tamama asked.

"...It should be fairly obvious by now. Ku kukukuku!" Kururu replied as the screen shuts off.

"...Ooookay... What the hell does that mean?" Natsumi asked, unnerved (again) by the yellow Keronian.

"I think he means by now either our plans were centered around beating you or you guys end up finding out about it, de arimasu." Keroro admitted. "I think that's what he means."

"Oh."

After that the two Keronians went back to what they were doing, leaving the female to her thoughts. _'(Rieze Maxia, a world where humans and spirits...coexist...?)'_ She thought.

So many questions went through her head: who was the one that took her brother? Why do they need him? He doesn't have a 'mana lobe' like Kururu said - and there isn't anything remotely special about her brother. And yet, she couldn't help but be worried about her little brother.

She hopes that the boy is safe...

**Meanwhile, back on Rieze Maxia...**

"UwaAAAH!" A voice came from inside of the door- sounding like it came from the younger of the two males.

"Why are you doing this?!" The blue clad boy exclaimed, parrying a sword swipe with his Iron Bracers.

"How stupid are you?" The girl merely asked, flinging two fireballs at the boys (the blue clad boy barely dodging it while Fuyuki scrambled away from the small explosion). "I'll put it to you lightly: _I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_"

"What?!" The amber eyed boy exclaimed in shock but then had to dodge a fire wheel attack from the girl.

Fuyuki immediately noticed and tried to think of something. Ugh... It's bad enough that he's being under attack- and it's certainly not the first time he's been in a life-or death situation; in fact ever since he met Keroro things had been to get a crazy from time to time. But then again...he knew he had to help the guy, but how? ?

Meanwhile, the other boy bit back a curse. This girl is strong, just who is she? ? Seriously, it's one thing after another for him! All he wanted was to get Professor Haus and to tell him about the Howe Award he's going to receive. But when he got here, he found nothing but trouble. And it's bad enough a civilian - wearing clothes he had never seen before - had also gotten involved in this.

When the girl moved in to strike again, he quickly focused and jumped back-

And he had managed to sweep behind the girl, to her confusion. "What the-?" The girl let out in surprise.

The younger boy was surprised- how...did he do that?! It was breakneck speed- like a blur! He quickly shook his head before he noticed the girl was about to turn his attention on him.

The girl locked eyes with the Hinata...then lunged forward to attack-

But the other boy saw the attempt and moved his arm in an arc, calling out, "**Demon Fist**!" A wave of energy shot up from the ground and impacted on the girl, stunning her for a moment and she returned her attention to the boy and went back to attacking him.

The situation was changing for the better at least- the boy looked like a fairly strong combatant. However, there was something with that girl...where a strange circle appeared around her. What is that...?

The boy jumped back a bit and moved his head a little to look at the Hinata male. "When I make an opening, get out of here as fast as you could," he told the younger male.

"Huh?" The male replied before the girl in red announced 'Fireball!' lobbing the fireball at the older male. However, there's something in Fuyuki's instincts that told him something...

_Deflect it back at her!_

Deflect it? Well, it's worth a shot; He soon ran up to the older boy and to the older male's curiosity, Fuyuki swung the rod at the spell- as it did, he was glowing with a purple aura as did the weapon. When it did though...the spell came rocketing back to the girl who immediately dodged it and smashes the glass the man that disappeared was!

"What the hell?!" The girl snarled - how dare that boy deflect her spell!

"Amazing..." The boy breathed out, and looked at Fuyuki - as said boy stood there in shock at what he did. "I didn't know you can deflect Spirit Artes."

"Um, Spirit Artes?" Fuyuki replied with a blank look. It must've been a spell but what was that he felt? He was glowing purple briefly and so was his weapon when he deflected the spell. It was as if he... then he gave a determined nod. "I'll cover you if she tries to use more of those fire balls! We'll beat her!"

Wow. That was something he wasn't expecting himself to say.

Although the other male was confused - why did the other boy sound confused when he repeated 'Spirit Artes'? But before he could talk, the girl got back up and snarled, "I don't _think_ so!"

She launched what seemed to be a wave of fire at them; something that the two boys did not expect.

However, the two guarded against the attack as the younger of the two admitted, "It looks like she's smartening up!"

"Seems like it-" The other said-

Before he saw the girl coming up to him from nowhere smacked him to the side, where he plowed into Fuyuki and the boys crashed onto the floor.

As the two boys groaned, the girl walked up to them, dragging her sword. "You two are boring me, so I'm just going to kill you." She grinned wickedly at them. "Didn't expect that today you're going to die, right?"

Fuyuki looked to of got up to his back as he tried to sit up. He doesn't seem too afraid but it seems like she's got upper hand.

The other boy managed to get on his hands and knees and looked back at the girl. "But the two of us don't want to die!"

"I don't care," the girl said, her grin still there as she held up her sword. "Time to say 'bye-bye'!"

However, it was interrupted when the door opened with the arrival of the golden haired woman before Fuyuki immediately gave a startled look as he admits to himself... _('A Golden haired girl with a bit of green hair...')_

The girl straightened up as she looked over at the new arrival. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded with a blasé expression. The woman didn't answer at first, and then the girl suddenly realized, "Wait, I know- _you're_ the visitor I've heard about!" The girl seemed kind of excited as she turned to the woman. Then she let out a cackle. "I hope you're more fun than these two - I can't wait to kill you!" She charged at the woman with her sword drawn back.

"Look out-!" The other boy exclaimed as he tried to stand up-

But the woman looked to have a bored look, muttering something before she swiped her arm. An invisible force hits the charging girl at her stomach (the girl making a choked grunt) and she was sent flying to a wall, sliding down near Fuyuki.

Fuyuki immediately got of the way assuming before the girl can get up. Whatever it was that hit the girl it looked like it really sent the girl in red for a loop.

Meanwhile, the boy looked confused by this development, managing to stand on his feet. _('What's going on...?') _He asked himself as he looked over to the woman, who had went over to one of the large tubes that held a man inside.

As she looked over it, she crossed her arms and muttered, "Could this be the work of the spyrix?"

The blue clad boy blinked in confusion. "Spy-what?" He said, before giving a glance to Fuyuki.

Fuyuki meanwhile noticed that he was looked at before he gave a shrug to what it was. "Sorry- your question's as good as mine."

But before the boy could comment on that, they heard the girl growling as she pushed herself to stand. "You little...! How dare you!" She lifted her head and gave them a glare of hatred. "I will rip your pretty face to shreds!" She charged at the three again.

The two boys jumped, but the woman brushed pass them, merely telling them, "Stand back." She held out her arm and a red symbol appeared, before a large, red astral being appeared. It took the boys and girl by surprise before the being smashed her to the ground. When the being lifted its arm, the girl is sprawled out on the ground, groaning. It appears the being had knocked her out.

...Fuyuki was definitely shocked when the Red being made a loud yell as Fuyuki admitted, "Who...or what is that?!"

The other boy didn't hear him, as he muttered, "Is that...Efreet? ?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, the Great Spirit of Fire himself," she confirmed before the being - or 'Efreet' - disappeared in red sparks. She looked over at the downed girl and walked over to her before patting her. She tilted her head and pulled out a red card.

Meanwhile, the other boy looked over at the girl. "Did you...kill her?"

The woman shook her head. "Not likely," she told him. "It looked as if she's just unconscious."

Fuyuki meanwhile blinked as he asked, "Um...who are you all?"

Their attention is back at the Hinata, the woman looking over the boy's attire as the other boy asked, "Uh...I should be the one asking you that."

"Oh sorry about that." Fuyuki replied. "I'm Fuyuki- Fuyuki Hinata."

The other boy blinked. 'Hinata'? That's a name he never heard of. But the other woman turned her attention to the two boys now. "What exactly are the two of you doing here?" She looked over at the other boy with a stern look. "I told you to go home, didn't I?"

"O-Oh, about that..." The boy began, "I was here to pick up someone, but then..." He looked over at the shattered container that once had the Professor within it.

The woman noticed the look, and glanced over to what the boy is looking at. After a moment, she muttered, "I see..." She then turned and began to walk out.

"Uh, wait! Where are you going?" The other boy asked, concerned.

The woman paused and looked back at him. "There's something in this building that I have to find. I'm not leaving until I destroy it."

Fuyuki gave a bit of a stare before he realizes something- the one who told him to look for this woman. Hmm... "Wait! Maybe we should come with you." Fuyuki asked. "Besides, we're kind of injured from out fight with that girl- and there could be people outside the facility trying to find us. It's better to go as a group just in case, right?"

The two people stared at the boy in surprise. The other boy had never considered that - if he were to leave, then the guards will become suspicious. And where will that leave him?

The woman, meanwhile, gave a bit of a stare...and let out a giggle. "Oh, I see," she said, "If you two were to stay with the one who saved you, then there shouldn't be any more problems about being in danger. How clever."

"Um...I don't know about clever but it is a smart idea." Fuyuki admitted. "You see, I saw you two enter the facility but then I heard the guards say something about an explosion. I knew they would be suspicious of me...so I followed you guys inside without realizing it could lead to more trouble." Fuyuki obviously sounded ashamed when the last of the line was said.

The two of them blinked. He saw them? But...how did he get in?

The other boy shook his head. "Well, whatever the case, we'll stick together until we find...whatever it is she's looking for," he said.

"Good idea." Fuyuki nodded. "By the way...I've been meaning to ask. Who was that? The red being who gave that loud yell? And what are Spirit Artes?"

...And now it became apparent that Fuyuki is a fish out of water...or something else among the lines.

The two of them stared at Fuyuki as if he had just grown a second head. "...You don't know about Spirit Artes?" The boy asked slowly, as if he couldn't comprehend what he had just heard.

"Sorry, but no." The younger male said, shaking his head. "This is the first time I saw the red being too."

"...Well, it's understandable for the last part," the boy said, crossing his arms. "But Spirit Artes are common knowledge to the people of Rieze Maxia."

Rieze Maxia? Is this where he went? Or rather...taken to? He could only nod as he said, "I see. I'm sorry if I seem weird; this is a bit much to take in."

The two gave each other a glance and back at the Hinata. "Well...I'm sure we'll explain on the way," the boy said.

"Thank you." Fuyuki said as he bowed his head. "Ah, right; I already introduced myself. What about you two?"

"Oh, right, sorry," the boy said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. He then held up his hand. "My name is Jude. Jude Mathis."

After they shook hands, they turned to the woman. "What about you?" Jude asked her.

The woman looked over at them before shaking Jude's hand. "Milla," she answered. "Milla Maxwell."

"Wow, you changed your last name to the Lord of the Spirits'?" Jude asked once they lowered their hands.

Fuyuki cocked his head back. Maxwell? The Lord of Spirits?

"Let's be going," Milla said as she turned to the door again and walked out. The two boys gave each other a look before they followed her out - not before Jude gave one last look at the broken container before finally leaving.

Back in the hallway they were in Fuyuki remembered the note he had before taking it out. Thankfully it hasn't got scorched during the battle. "So that was what the note meant by Subjects..."

Jude looked over at Fuyuki. "Did you say something?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did." Fuyuki said. "I found a note with one of the guards in the waterway. It was talking about how the guards hid something around the place- In fact, that's how I founded this satchel here." Fuyuki presented the note and satchel of Gald to Jude and Milla. However, as he did, he notices a floor panel was a bit look... while the two check the bag, he digs something inside of the panel and when he did, he picked up an orb of some kind. The orb looked to have a flower in it- it looked like it hasn't blossomed yet as even the petals are closed together.

Jude looked over to Fuyuki, seeing him with an orb in his hand. "Hey, isn't that a Lilium Orb?" he asked.

A what? Fuyuki glances over to the orb before it began to glow. When it did, something glowed around in the pack Jude has as did around Milla's…breasts. Fuyuki looked surprised when it did glow as he asked, "Why is it glowing?"

Jude and Milla pulled out orbs - similar to the one Fuyuki has - and examined them. "I think this is giving us strength," Jude theorized.

"What does that mean?" Milla asked, "My handmaid gave this to me before I left- saying that I might need it."

Fuyuki gave a curious look before it stopped glowing. He gives a closer look and sees some sort of web inside of it. It looked like part of the web was glowing as he admits, "Hey I see something connect inside of my orb. It looks a lot like a spider web."

A Spider web.

Fuyuki of course thinking that it might have something to do with bugs. Unlike boys his age or during his childhood, he's actually afraid of them. But of course, it's another story.

After Jude puts his orb away, he crossed his arms, trying to think. "Well...how do I put it this way...? A Lilium Orb is a small device that requires the Mana of the person using it. By having one of those, you'll be able to defend yourself against anything - from monsters that exists around the world...to even that girl in the red dress. As you get stronger, your stamina, agility, intelligence, vitality, dexterity and strength increases; along with how much damage you can take and how much Artes and Spirit Artes you can use. You could also learn a few skills and Artes, as well."

Fuyuki seemed to understand what he meant. So this little orb can help make him stronger huh...? Well he soon looked into the orb again but this time, it looked like it was surrounding one area. It looked to of said 'Photon' but in a native language. Photon...

"Well, that's the jest of it anyway," Jude admitted, "This is the first one I have, anyway. I brought it with me when I left my hometown...just in case."

"Well I'm sure the guard won't miss this if possible." Fuyuki admitted. He then remembered one what the note said and added, "Maybe what you're looking for is in another room, Milla?"

Milla, after looking over her orb with an impressed look, stashed it away and nodded. "Yes, you may be right, Fuyuki," she said, "We best hurry."

The three nodded as they walked down the stairs. "That reminds me- Jude said that your last name is Maxwell right? You said he's the lord of spirits?"

"Yes," Milla nodded.

"Wouldn't it be weird since you share the last name as him?" Jude asked her.

"It wouldn't be," she said, "Maxwell and I are one and the same."

Jude looked over at the woman with a surprised look. "W-Wait! So _you're_ the Lord of the Spirits?!"

"That's right," Milla said with a normal look, "Why so surprised?"

Fuyuki gave a curious look. "So she's really the lord of Spirits...?" Fuyuki however gave a curiosity as he asked, "So you know a lot about spirits right? What are they exactly? And what can they do?"

Another question to give him the people the expression that either he's not from here...or he has amnesia.

"...The Spirits are what helped gave life to this world," Milla slowly explained, as if she's talking to a toddler. "Man and spirit lived in harmony - with the prayers of man, Spirits can fulfill their wishes. And in turn, man's wishes also give the Spirits power. It is through this co-existence that man and spirit help each other. What you see around you are the workings of lesser spirits...and as Maxwell, it is my mission to make sure that both man-kind and spirit-kind are safe from whatever may harm them."

It seemed like something Fuyuki can understand as he admits, "I think I get it... So everything from this place to say the ocean are all made from spirits with the cities built help of man and their mana- like a Symbiosis." He seemed to of nodded as he admitted, "So this city is made with the help of spirits too I guess?"

"Somewhat," Jude admitted, "This city, which is the capital of the country Rashugal named Fennmont, is made by the people using Spirit Artes. It's through this that the city is made. And with the spirits about, there is nature."

"Then the lanterns I saw outside must've been spirits lighting the place...until someone put them out." Fuyuki then noticed something- the water glyphs and wind were most likely may of been from Milla with the help of spirits.

"Are you still wondering about Efreet?" Milla asked the younger boy.

"Yes, I am. But I can assume that because of his size, it must be a greater spirit than the ones to say use a lantern." The male replied. "Am I right?"

"Yes," Jude nodded, "Efreet is one of the Four Great Spirits that serve only Maxwell. They represent the four forces of nature - Efreet is fire, Undine is water, Sylph is wind, and Gnome is earth. However, it's been twenty years since the people had last seen them. To see at least one of them is amazing enough..."

Fuyuki was obviously amazed. A Great Spirit that disappeared for at 20 years suddenly reappears under the command of Maxwell.

Suddenly something just clicked in Fuyuki's head.

"So that means Milla has the ability to call the Four Great Spirits to her side because she's Maxwell!" Fuyuki said. "But you said that it's only 20 years ago that mankind lost the ability to call them, right?"

"That's because I assume this form when I appeared on this world," Milla explained, "However, in order for me to have a form of a human, I needed a catalyst."

A Catalyst... From what Fuyuki remembers his friend ended up becoming some form of catalyst for Makemake. In his imagination, he remembers his friend was a light green in color all over his body with his yellow star an orange star on the forehead and his eyes from before. He seemed to of look like a plant but his abilities were amazing...

"Because the human body is the perfect catalyst of four elements, right?" Fuyuki admitted.

"That's right," Milla nodded, "But a human body can take a long time to grow, so it's very time consuming."

Fuyuki seemed to nod as he admits, "Well it's agreed- the humans grow slow and they still have a lot to learn on their own. But that doesn't mean they can't have help in learning, right? I mean I just got a brief history lesson about spirits and Rieze Maxia. It's never too late to learn something new."

"You might be right about that," Jude agreed with the Hinata boy.

After the small history lesson, the trio continued their way inside the research facility. Most of the time, they had to avoid the patrolling guards. Other times, when they were caught, Milla merely used one of the Great Four to defeat them.

During the trek Fuyuki looked to himself. He somehow remembered what he performed during the battle with the girl in red- how he was able to deflect the spell back. He was curious about that- was someone helping him and…what's with the aura he used before? Was it Mana? Not to mention that technique Jude had used to dodge that girl's attack earlier; and he recalled that Milla used something similar to the girl's fire magic (called 'Flare Bomb') and occasionally 'Fire Ball'. There was also the case with another spell 'Wind Lance' and the other one called 'Wind Blade'. "Hey, I got a question for the both of you." The Hinata boy asked the two. "What did you two during the battle? One second Jude was dodging the attack and the next he was suddenly behind his opponent. And on top of that...Milla was able to use a Spirit Arte called Wind Lance another she used a blade of wind without casting anything. So do you think that this might be...well…ability?"

"Hm?" Jude let out, then perked his head. "Oh, most of the people have a sort of...special skill that's unique to them, and them alone. My special ability is Snap Pivot - I merely focus enough, and after reading my opponent's movements, I quickly move behind them. With the Lilium Orb, I can do that without being detected."

Fuyuki seemed to of nodded at that before facing Milla and asking, "And what about you?"

Milla rubbed her chin a little on how to explain her ability. "Well...I'm the Lord of the Spirits. So I can pretty much channel the Spirit Arte and, whenever the need arises, change it to something else. For example, when I have no time to cast a spell like 'Wind Lance', I quickly change it to 'Wind Blade'. Same for Fire Ball, I merely change it to Flare Bomb when I'm pressed for time."

"So you can shift for different spells then..." Fuyuki commented. "Hmm...Do you think we should call it Spirit Shift for now? It's the best I can think of."

Milla tilted her head in thought...then nodded. "Yes, for now," she agreed, "Until we can find a proper name for it."

"Speaking of which," Jude spoke up, "Remember back at that fight, Fuyuki? Where you deflected that girl's Fire Ball spell?"

Fuyuki nodded at it. "Yeah. I was able to channel...Mana was it? Well what I did I channel it to my staff and I was able to deflect the spell."

"You...deflected it?" Milla asked with a surprised look.

"Yeah, I was surprised too," Jude admitted, "I never seen anyone else that can deflect magic. They use a skill called 'Magic Guard' to block those."

Fuyuki crossed his arms as he admits, "Yeah. I was able to use my staff to repel that spell easily. But I'm thinking that there are stronger spells than that. So I might be able to counter or at least interfere with their intended effects?"

"So you have the ability to deflect lesser powered spells?" Milla asked with an intrigued look. "That's quite a rare ability."

Fuyuki did seem a bit sheepish- mana, spirit Artes and even 'abilities' and he has one of the rarer cases- the ability to deflect magic back- well at least lesser spells. But what is it called...or if it's called anything?

Jude, meanwhile, gave a curious stare at the Hinata boy. The fighter had never met anyone who could do something like that before - the closest he had seen something like that is only through books, that only talked about 'Magic Guard'. To counter something like that...just how developed is his Mana Lobe? _('Maybe I should ask Fuyuki to examine him later...')_ He thought, looking back ahead.

After advancing through the facility, battling more of the guards, Fuyuki soon peek his head into one of the rooms- it looked to be fairly similar to the ones seen before with the girl in red. He soon climbed up the ladder before he soon finds something underneath the panel- a flower. "This must be the flower the guard wrote in his note."

"Hey, what did you find?" Jude called up as he and Milla looked up at the second floor.

The boy soon climbed down as he admits, "It seems to be a flower the guard mentioned in the note." He soon glanced around as more citizens are seen inside of the tubes- including what looks to be a student- a medical school student. Fuyuki soon noticed that the door opened nearby.

"The intruders!" The guards exclaimed as they soon easily surrounded the three combatants.

"There are too many," Milla said as she and Jude got into a wary stance; the former glancing around at the guards. "I don't want to cause any fatalities during my mission."

"Hmm..." Fuyuki soon wondered before he remembered the orb- not the Lilium orb but the other orb as he brought out the device. in the confusion, the guard gave a confused 'huh?' before the boy presses something down on the device and just like before it straightened out. It fires a bolt of electricity at the guard who gave a pained scream before doubling over. "I...think that overdid it."

"Wh-What the-? ?" Jude let out in shock while Milla stared on with wide eyes. What-What the hell is _that_?! Did that orb just shot out an Arte?!

"He's armed!" One of the guards exclaimed. Obviously the device is something weird to give alarm bells at. Fuyuki soon glanced around and presses another one- and at random, one of the guards got their head struck by...a pan? Whatever it was the guards definitely noticed that one of threats is the device- or the boy itself.

Milla, meanwhile, shrug off the oddity as she drew her sword. "The numbers are evened now," she said, "Go for a guard you two." With that declaration, she charged at one of them, the one with the shield and baton bat as a weapon.

"A-All right then," Jude nodded as he went after another guard similar to the one Milla's fighting.

Fuyuki was left with the researcher who used his weapon to attack Fuyuki who guarded. He soon increased the distance between him as he soon casted a spirit Arte- of course, Fuyuki knows he can deflect it as he uses his staff to bat back the spell with the researcher knocked back by it. Fuyuki was about to close the distance- but then the researcher would try to attack him. However... something soon once again entered his head.

_Concentrate. Let the light flow into your body...pray to the spirit lending you the power...and release..._

Fuyuki soon noticed what the voice meant as he soon placed his hands together with the combat rod as a ring of energy formed around him. "Shining light, burst... Photon!"

On command a sphere of light soon appeared around the researcher as he glanced around before the light soon released out- with his defeat signaled with the guard doubling over.

At that same time, both Jude and Milla had also knocked out their own guards and looked in time to see the Hinata boy cast his spell. "Not bad Fuyuki," Jude praised as the younger male looked over his staff, as if confused.

"Thanks, I guess..." Fuyuki admitted with a sad look- Normally he wouldn't use violence unless his life depended on it- and normally he'd use the Kero Ball. But with the Lilium Orb and the...voice in his head that allow him to use the spell... At least thanks to the spell he could have something to defend himself in case he does lose the Kero Ball...

Jude looked over at the knocked out guards. "But, still...I wish we hadn't resort to this..." the older boy said with a sad look. He didn't notice the look Fuyuki was giving him, but he did notice the look Milla gave him. "...What?"

"That sounds strange coming from you," she commented, tilting her head. "You seemed rather level headed during the fight - usually the best trained soldiers would freeze up during actual combat."

Jude blinked his amber eyes before he scratched his cheek. "Well...I had a childhood friend back home that trained together with me - it was a part of her physical therapy ever since an incident occurred back then - and she would usually shout out-" he cleared his throat and made it higher pitched (as if imitating someone with a pitch like that) "-'Sparring Time!' out of nowhere." In his imagination, a chibi version of him looked up in surprise as what seemed to be a chibi girl with a staff jumping out of a tree, popping out of a barrel and somehow hang upside down in his room (since he doesn't have anything to hold her up against the ceiling), each time shouting 'Sparring Time!'. "I usually ended up on the ground, covered in bruises after that." In the last part of his imagination, the chibi Jude would be lying stomach down on the ground with dizzy swirls for eyes.

"Oh...I'm sorry that I brought up bad memories," the golden blonde woman said, looking at the boy with pity.

"It's not that bad..." Jude said, tilting his head.

"Isn't that what all bullied children say?" Milla asked, tilting her head.

"Well, no it isn't bulli- wait, is it?" The older boy was about to say but cut himself off, thinking more about his situation with his childhood friend more.

Fuyuki couldn't help to give a nervous laugh at that. "That doesn't seem much different from my own experiences." This causes Milla to look at him as he continued. "See, a friend of mine usually stirs up trouble for me and my sister- and my sister usually ends up beating up about it." He rubbed his head as he admits, "I think I lost count on how many failed attempts happened for his tricks because of my sister- or myself for that matter because I sometimes end up reminding my friend about something important or remind him of our friendship. That seems to of...well worked a lot with him."

Of course, he can't forget his own friends- like Momoka Nishizawa. He remembers the girl is usually shy around him but often she's actually known to be fierce- for a couple of brief times he seen his friend somehow swap...thoughts for some reason and could've sworn part of her hair sharpened. She's also more than capable of handling her own in a fight whether in hand to hand combat or using a mech developed by her family's company.

One thing's for sure- he seemed to of noticed that some of these things were for him though and others his friends try to get on for free or something... and among another subject, she's connected to one of Keroro's subordinates- Tamama in fact.

He also remembers his two other friends- Saburo, who is connected with Kururu, and Koyuki Azumaya, a ninja allied with Dororo.

Milla tilted her head at this. "Are all humans this aggressive?" She asked, looking rather...innocent.

"Well…not really," Fuyuki said with a nervous grin and a sweat-drop. "Not a lot of people are violent."

"Yeah, like me," Jude nodded, "I only learned to fight only for self-defense. I don't like fighting much, but..."

Milla straightened up. "But there will be times where we have to fight," she said. "That is the reality that we can't avoid."

The boy nodded at this. "Well, should we continue to what we're looking for...or rather what you're looking for?" Fuyuki asked.

Milla nodded. "Yes. We should hurry." And the trio are on their way again.

During the time, however, one thing is on Jude and Milla's mind. "Fuyuki, may I see that...orb you're carrying?" The woman asked.

Fuyuki blinked at this as he admits, "You mean..." Fuyuki soon presented the object. "You must mean this. This actually belongs to a friend of mine. I hold on to it to make sure he doesn't try to use it on my sister and me- it's supposed to a powerful object."

"That orb? Powerful?" Jude blinked in surprise as Milla looked over the Kero Ball. The two could've sworn she muttered something under her breath - about 'spyrix' and 'spirits' - before she straightened up.

"What exactly is it?" Milla asked.

"Maybe it'll be better that I show you." Fuyuki admitted as he soon presses a button on the device. On command the device activates as it soon creates a pan above Milla's hand who catches it on no problem. He then presses it for the two to...float like how he did before.

"Whoa!" Jude exclaimed in surprise as he somewhat flailed his arms.

"Oh!" Milla let out.

After press on the button the two landed on the ground as he admits, "This is something my friend uses. Unfortunately it's also dangerous- but..." The boy seemed kind of troubled. It looks as though he wanted to say something but...it's possible that the two wouldn't believe it.

As Jude tried to regain his composure, Milla looked over at the younger boy. "Well...as long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, it should be safe," she said to him.

"I'll make sure not to let it happen." Fuyuki promised. "But...listen. I think I want to say something. But I want to ask you two a question." The two glanced to each other before they nodded- after what happened so far with the device, and of course, his combat ability, they can at least...hear him out for a little bit. "Have you ever heard a race called the Keronians?"

An invisible question mark appeared over Jude and Milla's head. "Ke...ronians?" Jude slowly repeated, raising an eyebrow. "That doesn't ring a bell."

"I've never heard of the term either," Milla admitted.

"*sigh*...I thought so." Fuyuki admitted. "My friend from the story is actually a Keronian- his name is Keroro Gunso." Of course in the ears of the two the word 'Gunso' is translated as 'Sergeant'.

"Your friend is a part of a military?" Jude asked with a blink.

"..." Fuyuki sighed as he admits, "I guess I'll explain along the way."

Along the way as the trio continued to move about the facility, The boy told of his tale to the two- of course they didn't believe it at first, but considering his situation the Kero ball and his odd outfit...there's part of it that's true, and another part of it included his friend's objective; Invasion of his home. Of course it's not getting anywhere because of his continuous failures and on top of that, the Kero Ball is actually a weapon of his friend's race.

"…So then, let's see if I got this straight," Jude said after the Hinata was done explaining. "You're…an alien?"

"Yes, I am." Fuyuki admitted, a bit ashamed. This is the first time he actually was an alien to another world- mind you they have humans but...they were speaking a completely different language from his and of a completely different culture. He then remembered as he admits, "Well, actually I came from another world like I said- but it was through Gunso's teleporting device. The person who brought me here was...some sort of woman who was mostly green. The last thing I remember before I fell out of the sky of Fennmont was she placed her hands around my head...and I felt something in my head."

Jude let out a grunt before he moved towards Fuyuki. "Do you mind if I give you a quick examination?"

Fuyuki nodded before he noticed something- "Are you a doctor- at your age?" Okay, the culture's different but it's pretty much odd- he's only a few years older and yet... he must be more capable of spirit artes than he is.

Jude didn't answer at first, then he said as he gently gripped Fuyuki's head: "Well...I'm training to be one - both of my parents are the only doctors back in my hometown. I'm decent at it, but I'm still improving." He put his hands on both sides of the younger boy's head - the same areas the woman placed her own hands at. "Hold still, please. This won't hurt a bit."

The blue clad boy closed his eyes and a soft green glow came from his hands. Fuyuki blinked. It...Didn't hurt at all...but it still felt strange to the boy. It feels as if someone is slowly inching their way into his head...and grasped at something- wait, what?

The glow ended and Jude opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. Then he slowly asked, "You...did say your world doesn't have Spirits, right?"

"Yeah, they don't." Fuyuki nodded. "And I did mention that when I was in the tunnel the lady did something and...well I was able to use mana." It then occurred to him- did the lady... "Did you think I was given a Mana Lobe by someone?"

"Maybe," the older boy said as he crossed his arms. "Because your Mana Lobe is a little above average for someone who isn't a Rieze Maxian."

...Well one could say that coincidences sometimes aren't intentional. In fact... Fuyuki could briefly remember what the mysterious woman asked her as he admits to himself, "Find a young woman with golden yellow hair...partially dyed green..." _('She must've meant Milla-san...')_

"What is it?" Jude asked the Hinata.

The other boy looked over at the medical student. "I think I remembered something," he said, "While I was going through a wormhole, the woman told me to locate a young woman with golden yellow hair with a part of it dyed green. And, since Milla has the closest description, I think she wanted me to find her."

The two Rieze Maxians blinked in surprise.

"She...asked you to find me?" Milla asked, tilting her head. "Why do that?"

Jude scratched his head at this. "Maybe...this woman is a Spirit and, since you're Maxwell-" supposedly, he added to himself "-maybe she asked Fuyuki to help you?"

"...That could actually be a possible explanation." Fuyuki admitted. "But why me? Besides not being from here, I'm no one special to be honest..."

Meanwhile, Milla is also confused (but she didn't let it show on her face). She had never heard - or met - this supposed green clad woman who might be a Spirit. Since she is Maxwell, she would know something about it...wouldn't she? She mentally shook it off before she glanced at Fuyuki. "Whatever it may be," she said, "she chose you for a reason. You may have something no one else in your world has."

"But what would that be?" Fuyuki asked. "I may be someone who was always interested in the occult- the phenomenal and the mysterious- but I never really consider myself anything special."

Milla rubbed her chin for a bit before she straightened. "Well...you are here now," she said, "And if you were sent to help me, perhaps you'll find out what makes you special along the way."

The male seemed to cross his arms before he soon seemed to understand. However, they stopped outside of a door. The female stopped at the door as he asked "What's wrong, Milla?"

"...This is the only room we haven't checked yet," she said, her face in a determined look. "It must be in there..."

"What? What is?" Jude asked, blinking in confusion.

She didn't answer, but she merely used the card key to make the doors open and she walked through. The two boys gave each other a confused glance before they followed her in.

As the two entered the room after the woman, Fuyuki soon looked at the large machine in the center of the room. It looked to have a control panel nearby. The machine itself seems like a...giant cannon of sorts, and the boys could hear the roar of the waterfalls under them.

"What...what is it?" Jude asked as they looked up at the colossal machine.

Milla narrowed her eyes. "I knew it..." She muttered to herself; before saying, "It's a spyrix weapon."

The two males soon approached the machine as Jude accessed the console- Fuyuki noticed the screen activate as Fuyuki read something on the screen- "The Lance of...Kresnik? What's that?"

"Hey...isn't that the name of the sage from the Genesis Age?" Jude asked. And as if to Fuyuki's confused look, Jude added, "I'll explain it shortly."

Fuyuki blinked as he soon noticed Milla casting something. "Milla, what are you doing?"

As four symbols appeared from four small circles (with the lines of their corresponding color connecting to the other symbol's color) she drew her arm back - while Jude looked back at her - as she muttered to herself, "Hmph. So is this what humans call 'irony'? Naming this weapon after Kresnik." Then she said a loud to the boys, "Listen up. We have to destroy that which harms man and spirit!"

Destroy what harms man and spirit... Just then the some glyphs appeared as the red being from before- Efreet- appeared alongside the blue watery spirit being, a young male with green clothes, and a...young man sitting on a boulder with a ring on it- well, it looked more like a noseless puppy to be more exact.

Jude gasped at the sight of the four. "Those are the Four Great Spirits," he said. _('So...that really makes her Maxwell?')_ He thought, staring in shock at _the_ Four Great Spirits before him.

The boy looked amazed too- those four beings before him- sure he saw two of them before- Efreet and the blue spirit but the earth and wind ones were new. However, he though he may of heard footsteps from above as he soon glanced up to see...the girl in red. One thing is certain- she definitely looked like she's fuming. However she didn't make a move... yet.

No one never noticed the Four Spirits giving a surprised look over at Fuyuki...but they shook it off and flew into position (at Milla's command), floating above the machine like a compass and they launched beams of their elements into a circle above it, forming a blue colored seal above the machine.

However that was then that girl in red made her move as she soon came up to another set of controls Fuyuki immediately noticed her and used the Kero Ball to reach the girl. "Stop!"

But the order fell on deaf ears as the girl slammed the button. As the machine started to come to life, the other two looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?!" Jude asked her.

The girl turned her head to glare down at the boy as Fuyuki landed at her level. "You...are really starting to piss me off!" Then she let off a maniacal cackle as she quickly typed in a command.

Fuyuki tried to stop her but unfortunately for him the lady gave him the boot as he quickly got knocked backwards, sending the Kero Ball into the air, landing on the outer rims of the room. Of course without the Kero Ball, Fuyuki quickly fell to the ground- thankfully it wasn't far but he was definitely sore when he landed.

The Four Spirits where nearly done with their task when the main chamber opened up into four segments - with a strange...key starting to float up above the control panel on their level - and a purple light appeared at the tip and became a strange cross-like shape (with the ends like cones)-

And the three suddenly felt...drained as a purple aura surrounds them and going into the crosses. The seal above the machine dissipated as the Four Spirits let out groans of pain (along with the three, who fell to the ground).

"What's...going on...?!" Fuyuki asked.

"You fool!" Milla exclaimed to the girl in red (who is also affected). "Are you insane? Don't you know that this is going to drain you too?!"

The girl merely gave off a cackle, and she managed to get out, "You're suffering...it-it's worth it!" She fell to the ground after she screamed.

Jude seemed to know what is happening to them. "It-It's working directly on our Mana Lobes!"

"So it's draining our mana!" Fuyuki called out. "We have to... turn it off!"

Milla managed to push herself up a bit, gritting her teeth while she was at it. _('Dammit...This wasn't part of the plan...')_ She thought, _('But...it's nothing that I can't handle...')_

She soon noticed the strange object floating above the control panel. That object...it must be the key. Gritting her teeth again, she forced herself to stand and walk over to the panel.

Fuyuki soon noticed the something. Maybe he can try something. However, when he tried to use a Spirit Arte...it was to no avail- it was as if something is blocking _him_ from using it...

Jude didn't notice the attempt...but he did notice Milla's. "Are...Are you going to try to stop it? Do you even know what you're doing?"

Milla didn't have time to answer, because when she was partially near it, a symbol appeared under her feet and a thorny ring appeared around all of them - including the four Spirits - stopping them in place.

The suction from the machine suddenly gotten stronger and the three groaned as more mana is being drained from them. Milla jerked her head and forced herself to move. "No! I'm not letting all of you get dragged in!" She let out a gasp as she reached out to the object. Her energy is being drained...but she won't give up! With a new burst of strength, she managed to grab the object by the center.

Meanwhile, the boys are feeling weaker...it feels as if they won't last long...until:

_"Humans."_

The two soon looked alarmed as they looked up to the Spirits. They soon looked to of said something. They both repeated part of the line they said to them...

Jude: "Take Milla..."

Fuyuki: "And Run?"

"Huh? What...? What are you going to do?" Jude asked them.

The four seemed to have let out a roar as they let out a golden yellow shock wave that sent them flying- including Milla (who managed to dislodge the object, which then turned into a small, combat disc) and landed on the metal bridge. None of them noticed a large orb with four parts of it colored red, blue, green and yellow forming at the front before they went into the machine, which then closed, shutting off.

As the three panted, Milla looked over at the disc. She managed to take the key to prevent the machine from working...she then put the disc in a safe place-

The bridge under them jerked. Looking down at the bridge, they slowly looked up at each other, with an expression of 'Uh-oh...' on their faces- before the bridge suddenly collapsed. Jude managed to hold onto a bar and grabbed Fuyuki's hand. "Hang on...! I got you!"

Fuyuki gave a silent nod as thanks- of course there was one little problem with bridge collapsing...

As mentioned before, he doesn't know how to swim.

Meanwhile, Milla looked over at the boys. "It's okay, I'll call out Sylph to help us," she said as she waved her arm, and a green symbol appeared- before it faded away. "What-?" She let out in shock before the part of her bridge caved out under her. She let out a scream- and Fuyuki managed to catch her hand.

"I-I got ya!" Fuyuki admitted, sounding like he's trying to hold on both hands.

...And it also posed another problem. "Y-You guys..." Jude strained out, his face turning red from straining to hold onto them. "I can't...!" Apparently, with Milla's added weight, they became too heavy for the bar. And as a result...

The bar snapped and the three screamed as they fell to the water below. "Hold onto each other...!" Jude's voice echoed before they were out of sight.

...It was amazing that none of them noticed another individual hiding in the shadows of the room, watching everything. The individual slowly turned to leave- before their foot hit something. "Hm?" The person - a man - let out before he looked down.

It was the Kero Ball. He bent down and picked it up, looking over the strange object. "...What the hell is this?" He asked himself. He had never seen something like this before...

...Whatever it is, he should hold onto it...for now, he thought as he tucked the thing into his jacket before disappearing...

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Flagstealer: And that's it for what would be considered the opening of the story. I mean sure there's the first chapter but...you know.**

**Yue Twili: Now it's time to begin Act I of the story. Will the trio be alright after a fall like that? What happened to Milla's ability to summon the Four? And who is that mysterious individual that picked up the Kero Ball?**

**Flagstealer: Well, that's up to us and for you the readers to guess. Unless you know Xillia. I'm sure we don't need to repeat our warning but in any case anyone want to ask us questions?**

**Yue Twili: If you do, send 'em over to the Private Messenger. We'll do our best to answer any question you may have. Also, don't leave flames - they will be used to burn a certain someone we hate in the game... *looks over at Flagstealer* You...hate that guy like I do, right?**

**Flagstealer: Do you mean *spoiler* or *spoiler*?**

**Yue Twili: ...A bit of both I guess.**

**Flagstealer: I figured. Anyways...hmm...what is else to say? Oh I know!**

**Yue Twili: What?**

**Flagstealer: Well... That's sort of a secret but if you know a character who's going to show up in a destination in the game then...well personally I would've loved to see him as a party member instead of- well- sort of negative against Jude.**

**Yue Twili: Hmm...Yes. I think he would behave with a certain someone... *smiles evilly***

**Flagstealer: But that's an idea worth debating on but what do you guys think? Let us know in the reviews or PMs! Until then See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Flagstealer: The following you're about to read is a fancreation- if you're not a fan of Tales or Keroro then why are you reading this? **

**Yue Twili: This is where the journey truly starts. The three will learn a few new things and gain a new ally. **

**Flagstealer: As usual please support the official material of Namco Bandai and don't flame- otherwise what you're going to do is stoke the flames of hatred aimed towards one major jerk... and the Petrify status. **

**Yue Twili: With that out of the way, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

_Character info:_

_**Jude Mathis. Age 15. Jude is from a small town out in the country, on a small island in the country of Rashugal. Due to family problems, he decided to attend the medical school in the capital, Fennmont, to become a doctor. He is smart, adapt in small Healing Artes, and – due to some…'games' he played with his childhood friend – is an adapt fighter; but is mostly a pacifist. Before he met Milla and Fuyuki, he took over Professor Haus' job for a little while when the professor went to the research center. When the man didn't return, the boy went to fetch him. …He didn't expect to get involved with the two strangers after witnessing the professor's death.**_

_**Special ability: Snap Pivot (can appear behind an enemy after watching their movements). Current weapon(s): Iron Bracers.**_

_**~o~**_

It was a wild ride for the three. The water pressure pushed the three through a series of tunnels. There were points that they would rise up and gasp for breathe before being dragged back under the water. It wasn't long until it just...stopped. Jude opened his eyes and looked around. There is much more space with them, which means that they aren't in the tunnels. Then he noted with alarm that both Milla and Fuyuki were flailing underwater...it was as if they don't know how to swim.

The medical student quickly swam over to them and grabbed their arms, getting their attention. He opened his mouth, gurgling, "Wave your arms in an arc, I'll do the kicking."

The two could only nod as they did as instructed. From Fuyuki's perspective, it was obvious that he waved his right arm while his left was holding Jude's arm. Milla was the same only the opposite arm for both. Fuyuki didn't even notice that she didn't know how to swim- he would only assume that perhaps... Before he finished his thought, they were outside as they fell into the water of the city.

Jude was the first to break through the water with a huge gasp and coughed, as Milla and Fuyuki followed his league. The blue clad boy glanced around tiredly before he spotted a platform around their level (he recalled it is the very one that he had used when he accidentally followed Milla). He gestured the platform with his head and the three swam over to it. After they managed to pull themselves out of the water, the three of them panted, their clothes dripping wet.

After regaining his breath, Jude looked over at the woman. "I guess...you're not a very good swimmer."

It took a few moments for Milla to answer. "Undine makes it look easy..."

Fuyuki was also catching his breath before admitting, "Ugh..." The male sat down as he admits, "That device must've...taken your power to control the Four Great Spirits."

At that, the two Rieze Maxians jerked and looked over at the boy, then Jude looked over at Milla as the woman looked down at her hands. She then held out her hand and a water symbol appeared- before it fizzled out and faded away. "...I guess you really _did_ lose the power of the Four," Jude said.

Milla sighed. "It seems I have..."

Fuyuki soon looked back to where they exited as he admits, "It looks like we won't be able to get in the way we got out- and on top of it, the guards would've guarded the entrance and exits. What can you do, Milla?"

"And you can't destroy that device without the Four's power," Jude added, thinking back to the Lance of Kresnik. A machine that can drain the mana out of you? That's...actually very terrifying...

Milla let out a thoughtful grunt as she pushed herself to stand. "You have a good point..." She said. She rubbed her chin at her predicament - the boy brought up a valid point. Without the Four Great Spirits, how could she destroy that weapon? Wait... "If I can get back to Nia Khera..." She muttered to herself, and the two barely heard her.

"...Nia Khera?" Fuyuki parroted. Of course, he can't forget what the mysterious being said- it was to help Milla. "...Do you have any idea where it could be?"

"...Is that your hometown?" Jude asked, blinking a little.

"...Something like that," Milla admitted before she turned to them. "Fuyuki, Jude, thank you for the help. You can go on back home Jude."

"Uh- wait-!" Jude called out too late as Milla walked away. He shared a look with Fuyuki.

Fuyuki soon crossed his arms to think as he admits, "But...I can't exactly return home. I mean...it's on another planet." He soon admitted in his thoughts _('But...Gunso and the others must be trying to find a way to bring me back but...if I can't return back home, then maybe...')_

"I guess that means we're going the same direction then." Fuyuki admitted. He then just noticed something. "Wait... There were guards outside when I went in the same way you guys did."

...Uh-oh.

The two of them gave each other a panicked look before they quickly ran up the steps- and spotted Milla, with her sword drawn, about to face a guard. And as if Milla had sensed them she addressed the two, "How disappointing Jude. I thought I told you to go home."

"Unfortunately, his way home is the same way you were heading." Fuyuki replied.

"It is?" Milla let out with a blink.

"Uh..."

"Hey, do you two know this woman?" The guard asked, cutting off Jude.

Fuyuki quickly noticed that Jude was innocent- sure he knocked out a few guards- but it was self-defense. "Um, I am." Fuyuki admitted. And of course, the only thing that came to mind was that, "He was working under duress!"

Of course the truth was that was trying to find the Professor, but...in this case his involvement was just on a coincidence. Of course in a low whisper for Jude to hear, Fuyuki admitted to Jude, "I'm so sorry, but it might be the only way for you to get out of this without much trouble...besides, you were only with us because you were in trouble yourself."

The guard looked between the three of them then shook his head. "Well, all three of you have to come in for questioning. There was an explosion earlier and we're asking the citizens on what they knew."

Fuyuki of course gave a '...' above his head before to admit to himself, _('...That could at least work better.')_

Milla, of course, couldn't afford to be caught before she's able to re-summon the Four. But it's been so long... Taking a chance, she darted forward and swung her sword- and the guard sidestepped and the woman nearly stumbled forward but quickly backed up. The two boys just looked at Milla with an incredulous look. Doesn't Milla know how to fight? ?

The guard gave a confused '?' before Fuyuki soon asked, "Um, weren't you using a sword fine earlier?"

"Um...actually, the Four helped me with my battles," Milla admitted, stepping back some more to put the distance between her and the guard. "So it has been a while since I have used a sword properly." She added with a sheepish look. Both Fuyuki and Jude gave a '...' above their heads before they face-faulted.

"Oh boy..." Fuyuki sighed. She's like Giroro without that belt of his- he has no balance without it... "I guess I have no choice." Fuyuki soon gave a determined look as he admits, "Jude, I need to knock out the guard- distract him while I prepare a spell! And that's an order!" He of course looked at him and mouthed, 'Go with it'.

"U-Uh, okay!" Jude said as he got into a wary stance (and feeling a bit uncomfortable of going along with something he chose to do).

Fuyuki got into a wary stance too as the two probably had the same thought- _('I can't believe I'm doing this!')_ Fuyuki shortly soon began his incantation.

Fortunately, it was just one guard they had encountered, so they pretty much took him down with no problem.

Fuyuki looked to of just sighed as he admits, "I don't know what's gotten into me..." He soon looked up as he admits, "Like I said, I should apologize about this- it's probably the only way for you to get out of this situation without too much trouble, Jude."

Jude shook his head. "It's alright," he said, then looked over at Milla. "So then...you can barely fight with a sword?"

"It's been a while since I last used one," she answered, sheathing her sword. "The last time was six years ago..."

The boys titled their heads at this but Jude decided to change the subject, "Well, you said you need to get to Nia Khera, right?" He asked, getting the woman's attention. "Where exactly is it?"

"It's located in Auj Oule," Milla answered.

Auj Oule... Another location he never heard of. Of course, he would be wondering if he could find a map... "Is there a map we could use?"

Jude, remembering that Fuyuki isn't exactly from Rieze Maxia, looked over at the boy. "Auj Oule is one of the two countries of Rieze Maxia," he explained. "Rashugal, the other country, is the one we're currently at now. Fennmont is the capital of Rashugal."

Fuyuki nodded as he admits, "So we just need to find a way to get to Nia Khera. If only I didn't lose the Kero Ball...I could've used one of the functions to help Milla return home." He of course remembered one of the device's features included a teleporter.

"Then we'll have to do the old fashioned way," Jude said. "To get to Auj Oule, you'll have to go to the Seahaven to find a boat that'll take you there."

"Is that so?" Milla asked, then nodded. "Thank you." She turned to walk off again...then paused, rubbing her chin.

After a few moments, a sweat-drop appeared behind Jude's head. "Um...this is your first time in Fennmont, is it?" The blank look she gave them answered Jude's question. The medical student let out a sigh. "I'll take you there," he said.

The two nodded as the three headed off towards the Seahaven. They easily passed through the central plaza. Fuyuki looked amazed at the sight- of course he was careful not to alert any guards before passing by the school.

Jude made a brief glance over at the school...before he turned and headed down the center road. "This path would take us to the sea haven," he explained, "From there, you can take the boat to Auj Oule."

"I see," the woman merely said.

In only a few minutes, they arrived at the sea port of the capital. It was crowded, with merchants, sailors and regular citizens around.

Earlier, Fuyuki remembered seeing the school- it was a lot different from his own back in his world- made of concrete and steel. But... it was hard to believe that Spirit Artes built this entire place... After looking back he followed the two into the Sea haven. It was then they soon came out into the port that trouble shortly arrived for them.

"Hold it you three!" A metallic voice called out and the three turned to the source, seeing more Rashugal guards coming up to them.

"Uh-oh!" The younger male exclaimed before he noticed one of the soldiers were unmasked. He looked to be an older man with blond hair cut short. He seemed to give a bit of a surprised look as he admits, "Doctor? Doctor Jude, from the Talim Medical School?"

"Mr. Eldin?" Jude let out in surprise. He certainly didn't expect to see one of the Professor's patients right now.

"I...I can't believe you're the one we're looking for." Eldin responded, sounding disappointed.

"H-Hold it!" Fuyuki exclaimed as he stood in front of Jude. "Dr. Jude Mathis didn't do anything wrong! He was working under duress; we found him nearby our point of entry and forced him to work with us in our infiltration when we found out he was a medical doctor!"

Mr. Eldin however, seemed somewhat surprised...and yet a bit relieved. "O-of course he wouldn't do anything like that...but you people taking a brilliant boy like him hostage?"

It seems that Milla had also taken on the act of being capture. "In any case, he's outlived his usefulness," she said, putting a hand on her sword hilt, as if to draw it. "We'll have to cut him loose."

"That's fine- we have a warrant of arrest for you two anyways." Eldin replied, with the guards taking a stance. "We're authorized to use force if necessary, but release Doctor Mathis- he might have known what the two of you criminals are after."

Jude, meanwhile, is torn. He isn't really a hostage of Milla and Fuyuki...but he didn't want to think what may have turned out if he was accused of being an accomplice to them. And the sole reason he was with them is because...well, he wanted to help! Is that so wrong?

Fuyuki meanwhile noticed Jude's expression before he noticed something- they probably press Jude for information- and the three of them would be worse off than they were already- especially Jude. "On second thought, maybe we should take Dr. Mathis with us a bit longer after all- he saw too much of what we did and he could end up giving away our true intentions including where our hideout is!" He of course winked to Milla and hope she gets what he meant.

Milla had to hold back a smile and grabbed Jude by the shoulder and pulled him towards her, drawing her sword and holding the sharp end to his neck. "If you don't want us to lope his head off, I suggest you let us go," she said.

"Like hell you will!" One of the soldiers exclaimed and before Mr. Eldin tried to stop him, he launches a fire ball at the three. Fuyuki on instinct utilizes his trick before announcing, "Magic Rebound!" On command the staff glowed with his mana before deflecting the fireball back towards a bunch of crates. It struck it, causing the crates to be set ablaze.

The intense heat from the flames got the two groups on opposite ends backing up, as many people were running around screaming in panic. The three managed to hear one of the guards exclaim, "The kid can repel Spirit Artes!"

"How is that possible?" Another asks.

"I think that's our chance to run!" Fuyuki admitted to the other two in a voice loud enough for the two to hear it.

Before they could move, the flames consumed one of the crates, and an explosion occurred, knocking them to the ground as they each gave out a cry of surprise. As Jude pushed himself to stand, he coughed as smoke entered his lungs and his eyes stings. As he tried to find Milla and Fuyuki, he felt something grip his shoulder, and pulled him along. "H-Hey!" The boy let out in surprise.

Meanwhile, Milla had managed to locate Fuyuki and managed to drag the boy away from the fire and towards the ship. "C'mon Fuyuki!"

"Wait, what about Jude?" Fuyuki admitted as the two headed for the ship. However, he noticed a shadow in the smoke coming out- and it looked to be taller than Jude.

"All right, all right, let's move!" The figure exclaimed before he's seen. It was a man - seemingly older than Milla - with short, spikey brown hair and russet eyes, a brown coat with light brown markings on it over a white shirt with a dark brown scarf (with the end of it having an orange thick line), a pair of black gloves with an orange circle at the back of it, a pair of beige pants and a pair of light tan boots. There is a large broadsword strapped to his back as he's carrying Jude in one of his arms (as the boy looked flustered). "We better go before we're caught!" He called out as he ran passed the two.

"Who was that just now?" Fuyuki asked Milla in confusion.

"I don't know," she admitted, before she heard the guards exclaiming to put out the fire, "But we can't stay here long. We have to go!" With that, she ran to the ship after the two males.

The boy gave a hesitant look back at the port…before he slowly turned and hurried after the woman.

**A little while later, aboard the ship...**

Jude let out a great sigh, slumping a little on the rail. "I can't believe all of this happened..." He muttered to himself.

To Fuyuki, on a Personal level, things have a tendency to go south- mainly for Keroro but sometimes he ends up getting caught up in it too- in this case, Jude got the bad end of it. But if it weren't for the mystery man, he would've ended up being caught by the Rashugal troopers. But now there's a new question to be answered; "Um, thanks for saving our friend. But...who are you supposed to be?"

The man let out a confused grunt before he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Right, sorry; forgot my manners. Name's Alvin. What about you three?"

"I'm Fuyuki- Fuyuki Hinata. Our friend you rescued is Jude Mathis, and our friend here with the golden (and green) hair is Milla." The boy introduced himself and his friends.

Alvin blinked a little at Fuyuki's last name - he had never heard of 'Hinata' before. But he mentally shook his head and put his hands behind his head. "Okay then," he said, "So...what sort of wickedness did you guys do, anyway?"

"W-What?" Jude let out in shock as he turned to the man. "What are you talking about?"

Alvin raised a brow. "Well, the army issued a warrant for the arrest of two of your friends," he said, "And with the Military Powers Act invoked, they became X-marked criminals. If they catch them, they'll face...execution."

...Well their predicament is quite on trouble. Fuyuki definitely looked freaked out as he admits, "That...can't be good." Fuyuki admitted with a paled look. "But at least Jude got off scot free- mostly because he was working under duress..."

Alvin, however, looked doubtful. "...I find that hard to believe," he said, looking over Fuyuki's attire - a green overcoat over a white shirt, a red tie, grey pants and a pair of boots. "You don't scream 'criminal' to me."

"Yeah, well, I never was the criminal type to begin with- I just thought ahead because our friend here was in danger." Fuyuki replied. "After being with my other friends for a long time, seeing ahead is something I can count ahead- like how if my friend tries to destroy something really precious I just needed to remind him of his priorities that puts his plans to a grinding halt." Fuyuki just sighed a bit for nostalgia before he realized something. "Wait, how did you know about that powers act?"

"Eh, I've been around the world a few times," Alvin answered nonchalantly with a shrug. "You learn a few things from here to there."

"So then...you're a traveler of some kind?" Jude asked, blinking at the older man.

"I guess you can say that," the brunette said as he stretched a little.

Fuyuki seemed rather intrigued before looking up to the night sky. However he soon noticed something was...strange about it. As it continued, it looked like the stars barely moved. He gave a curious blink before to admit to himself _('I know it must've been an hour or so since I came here, but why is it still night? At least the moon would move by...at least if I could find it.')_

Oblivious to the other boy trying to find something in the sky, Jude asked Alvin something that had been nagging at him for a while. "Why did you save us?" When the man glanced at him, Jude added, "I mean, you don't have to do that. What's in it for you?"

"Well, cash of course," Alvin answered, as if it was obvious

"How does saving us make you money?" Milla asked the man, tilting her head a little.

Fuyuki heard the comment before replying, "Well he did save Jude; if he didn't he'd be probably pressed for information if heard anything about us- including our destination. It's the least we can do." Fuyuki then remembered something before digging out the pouch from before. "All I have right now is the pouch with 500 of these coins in it, a flower, and the note regarding information including a bit on subjects."

Although they didn't notice, something flashed in Alvin's eyes but he hummed a little. "Yeah, sorry, but it's gonna take more than that to pay me off," he said.

Fuyuki immediately gave a sweat-drop as he admits, "Umm..." He then checked his pockets. Aside from his wallet with part of the contents a bit drenched in water, he doesn't seem to have much of anything. He sighed before to admits, Sorry- I don't have anything else..."

"Yeah, I'm nearly broke," Jude held up his hand.

"Same goes for me, I'm afraid," Milla added as she also held up her hand.

Alvin blinked dumbly at this. "Seriously?" He said. "I take more than just cash, you know. Do you have any precious metals; jewels; rich relatives about to croak? Something like that?"

Fuyuki shook his head before admitting, "Sorry, but if I was able to, I'm sure my friends would be able to help. But..." Fuyuki admitted before sighing. "I have no way to contact them..."

"Yeah," Jude piped up, scratching the back of his head. "Everything happened so fast on my side."

"And I doubt I have anything that would sell for a high price either," Milla added.

Then Jude looked over at the man. "What exactly do you do anyway?" He asked. "You look like a soldier, but you sure don't act like one."

Alvin looked over at Jude and grinned. "You're on the right track, kid," he said, ruffling the boy's hair (ignoring Jude's indignation). "I'm a mercenary. It's better than being a soldier, y'know," he added with a wink. "We don't have to follow orders. We set our own hours. And we help people...for a price."

A Mercenary... Hmm... "Um, I hate to ask you this, if you're a mercenary, then you probably would've seen something like a toy or something? It's really important to me and especially a friend of mine. I'll give you the note, Gald and flower for it. These things I don't mind parting with."

Of course, it could be VERY unlikely that Alvin could have something to do with this- unless... Well, Fuyuki hasn't been wrong before with wild guests- he did figure out why would all the statues on Easter Island were facing the top of a hill and used it in a strategy to defeat Akuaku...

Alvin gave the Hinata a weird look. A...toy? What in the world is the kid talking about-? Unless...

He dug into his coat and pulled out something. "You mean this thing?" He asked, holding up the Kero Ball.

Fuyuki gave a surprised look as he admitted, "That's it! That's the Kero Ball!" He soon gave a relieved look before he made two assumptions- either Alvin was in the room at the time...or maybe the Kero Ball rolled into the water and Alvin it found adrift. The first one seemed the most improbable so... "Did you find it in the water earlier?"

"Well, sort of," Alvin said, "Found one of Rashugal's soldiers looking over it. It looked important, so I snagged it from him."

Fuyuki gave a smile as he relieved. "Thanks Alvin." He soon gave over the promised loot as he admits, "At least my friend wouldn't be angry that I lost it."

"What exactly is it?" The mercenary asked, giving them a look. "Doesn't look like anything I've ever seen."

Fuyuki glances over to the others and looked like he looked at it as he admits, "It's supposed to be something important. I'd say more but..." Fuyuki gave a bit of a look before to admit, "I don't know if I can trust I can trust Jude and Milla."

"Nah, don't worry about it," the man shrugged. Then he yawned and stretched. "Damn, it's been quite a day. I don't know about you, but I think I'll turn in for the night."

Fuyuki gave a bit of a nod as Alvin heads off. Fuyuki soon looked out to the night sky as he soon asked Jude. "Hey, Jude? Is it always night over here or am I just imagining things?"

"Oh, that's just the effects of the spirit clime over Fennmont," Jude explained.

Fuyuki blinked at that as he looked up. "Spirit Clime?" He parroted.

"I never heard of this word myself," Milla admitted, looking rather curious.

Jude raised his eyebrow - as Maxwell, she would've known about something like this...but he mentally shook his head. "Well, you're from a different planet after all," the boy said to the Hinata, "So I'll try to explain the best I could." He then cleared his throat. "Okay, do you know what Rieze Maxia is made of?"

"Um..." Fuyuki blinked as he admits, "Well, I have known that my planet is 70% water and the rest is Earth. But, I don't know about it besides Spirits." It then gives an idea bulb. "Is it something with spirits?"

"The power of spirits composes the entire natural world," Milla elaborated, "So yes, it is related to spirits."

"That's right," Jude nodded. "The term 'spirit clime' refers to the balance of spirit power. When that power is out of balance, nature can become polarized in one direction. That's why there are unusual spirit climes, like the perpetual night of Fennmont."

Fuyuki seemed to of nodded as he admits, "Well back where I'm from there's usually day and night. But a place where it's always night... do you think it has something to do with what they were doing at that laboratory?"

Jude hummed a little as he scratched his cheek. "Good question," he admitted. "But, for a while, Fennmont's spirit clime is expanding...maybe what they're doing at the laboratory is the cause?"

"So then it's not natural," Milla stated, crossing her arms.

The youngest male then looked to the Kero Ball that was recovered by the mercenary before he admits, "Then we need to find a way back to Fennmont. If Gunso and the others were here, maybe we can come up with something to attack the palace and destroy the lance..."

"You don't have to come Fuyuki," Milla said, "And neither do you Jude. But..." she looked over at the blue clad boy for a moment. "It is my fault that the two of you are involved in this."

"Maybe, but..." Fuyuki admitted. "I'm just a Junior High student back where I am from. I only met Gunso over 6 years ago as well. He landed at my home and my sister tried to trick me of coming out of bed." Fuyuki then noticed it. "Wait- now that we got the Kero Ball back, this could be a good time for us to head to Nia Khera from the air."

"Will it work?" Milla asked.

"Well... It occasionally malfunctions but it should be able to help us- even if it's combat." The Hinata boy admitted. "I didn't want to have Alvin figure out what it really is anyways."

"Yeah..." Jude said, "But, we're lucky, you know. If Alvin hadn't snagged it, then we would've been in trouble if Rashugal tried to take it apart or something."

"Y-yeah- I heard that it could practically destroy a planet if possible." Fuyuki admitted. "That's why I should hold on to it."

A quick image of Rieze Maxia exploding went through their heads and Jude made a nervous laugh as Milla made a rather disturbed look.

Fuyuki soon glanced around before to admit, "Milla, I got to ask- why were you here in Fennmont? Did it have something to do with that weapon that can 'harm both man and spirit?'

"Yes," Milla answered. "Whatever it takes, I have to fulfill my duty as Maxwell to destroy the Lance of Kresnik. Before I can, I have to re-summon the Four. Only then can I return to Fennmont and fulfill my mission."

"Then...Perhaps I can help you then?" Fuyuki asked. "Until my friends can return to find me, I can't find a way off Rieze Maxia- and I have to help you out anyways- for the green spirit who asked me to..."

Milla looked over at the Hinata. She didn't want any humans to get involved (she didn't want to see any of them die, after all)...but until she could get the Four back, she would need all the help she could get.

"I will tell you this, Fuyuki," she stated, crossing her arms. "I may or may not be responsible if anything should happen to you. The path ahead will be dangerous...are you sure you wanted to come?" She was giving the boy one final chance to change his mind.

"...I will." Fuyuki nodded. "But if my friends were to come to my aid, then maybe I can ask them to help us. My sister is really strong- in fact, she's a lot stronger than she looks as much as she denies it."

Milla chuckled. "Very well then." Jude looked between the two of them, and bit his lower lip.

He stepped forward. "Milla-?" He was about to say until Fuyuki yawned. Then, as if it was contagious, Jude also yawned as well.

"Ah, sorry, Jude. Maybe we should turn in for the night and rest." Fuyuki insisted.

Milla nodded. "Yes, humans require rest to regain their energy," she said.

"What about you?" Jude asked the spirit.

"I am a spirit," Milla explained, "I don't require sleep."

The boys don't seem convinced. "Well...all right then," Jude said, "But, you should head out to your cabin, all the same." Earlier, when they took sail, the captain issued rooms for the four of them. Only two had single beds and one of the rooms had two.

Fuyuki gave a sigh as they headed towards a room before remembering that he shared the room with Jude. He soon then asked Jude, "Hey, Jude? Can I ask you something?"

"What?" The blue clad boy asked.

"What was your home like? You know about your friend and other things?" Fuyuki asked.

The ex-medical student blinked and looked up at the sky for a moment...then back at the Hinata. "Well...my hometown is pretty much in the boonies. A lot of people knew each other - there's a lodge and a clinic. The lodge is where my friend, Leia and her family lives, while the clinic is also my house and where both of my parents work. Like I said, they're the only doctors in the town."

"Ah, I see- my mother worked as a manga artist- comic drawer." Fuyuki replied. "My sister and I go to school and my father travels the world. I met Gunso and the others 6 years ago and I met a lot more friends."

"Comic?" Jude asked, blinking. He never heard of...'comics' before.

"...Eheh- I guess your world really is different from mine." Fuyuki admitted. "Anyways Comics usually includes images and dialogue between characters of a story. It usually has some sort of conflict about it." Fuyuki replied. "And lately my mother made manga based a bit of my friend Keroro Gunso."

"Huh," Jude let out, "I think Leia would like one of those."

The other boy chuckled as they passed by some barrels- Fuyuki thought he saw something move and paused, looking back at the stack of barrels. Jude, noticing that the Hinata stopped, also stopped and looked back. "What is it Fuyuki?"

"..." Fuyuki glances over to where the barrel moved before to admit, "It could've been nothing." The boy seemed to give a bit of a concerned look- he knows how to keep a secret unless necessary, but sometimes secrets has a habit of being noticed...

"...Well, if you're sure," Jude said before they walked to their room.

But, as soon as they were out of sight, a pair of hands pressed themselves at the top of the barrel, and Alvin rose up from his hiding place. He figured that he might as well hear what the deal with the three of them was about, so he hid behind the barrels… and heard _everything_. "...So that kid is from another planet huh...?" He muttered to himself.

A part of him felt a bit...disappointed. The kid isn't from here, like he is...but it's also not connected to this world, either. ...Well, whatever- in any case, he had to find a way to keep an eye on those three...

Alvin pulled himself to his feet and walked to his cabin. "Man, what a mess..." He muttered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair.

**Meanwhile...**

At an interior of a fancy interior of a palace, there was an individual waiting near the window. Although the figure's silhouette is only seen it's noticed a bird soon entered the room with something attached to its leg.

"Hm?" The man let out as he looked over at it. The moon shined upon his white hair as he took the paper from its leg to read the message.

It reads: _"A boy is seen with Maxwell and another boy. This boy somehow had the ability to reflect Spirit Artes."_

He soon gave an intrigued expression upon reading it. He soon sets the note aside and admits to himself, "How odd...a boy with the ability to reflect Magic Artes."

As far as anyone in Rieze Maxia knows, it's a very rare ability. Something that isn't possible, even _with_ a spyrix. Just who is this boy...? He gave a smirk and pulled out a piece of paper to write something down. He wrote: _"Alert everyone else, and locate the boy. If possible, capture the boy and take him to Fort Gandala." _He thought about telling them to tell his nephew, but... He smirked, and then added: _"Do not tell Alfred."_

The bird soon had the new message attached to its leg and on command, the bird takes flight.

As the bird soon leaves his sight, the smirk remained present before he began to walk off. Perhaps he can convince the fool of a king help him with this 'mission'...

**Back at the ship, the next morning...**

Fuyuki soon walked out to the deck of the ship before looking up to the sky- it was still looked to be night time...until it soon shifted to a more day-based spirit clime with him blinking.

As he stared in shock, he heard Alvin saying - as the man came up behind him, "Huh, I guess we've finally left Fennmont." The boy looked over at the mercenary in shock as the man walked on the deck with his hands behind his head.

"Alvin." Fuyuki admitted with a look. "So what Spirit Clime are we in now though?"

The brunette rubbed his chin a little. "Well...according to the captain, we're nearing the Aladhi Seahaven port," he answered. "He said that it's only a couple more hours before we reach there."

Fuyuki seemed to of nodded before say, "I've never been to Aladhi Seahaven before to be honest."

"Well, it's natural," Alvin shrugged. "Not a lot of people from Rashugal ever go to Auj Oule." He then paused and looked over at the Hinata. "You ARE from Rashugal, are you?"

The male nodded before looking out to the sea. He soon looked to the Kero Ball before putting it away. He admits to himself _('I wonder if Nee-san is worried about me- she must've found out that I disappeared by now- she must've tossed Gunso and the others to try and find me.')_ He soon gave a sweat-drop before to admit, _('Of course she might have been joking but that could end up being true...')_

"So, what's your story?" Alvin suddenly asked, getting the boy's attention. "How'd you meet up with Milla and Jude?"

Fuyuki soon paled before to admit, "W-well I was living with my mother a writer and my sister when I was outside of the home. I soon took a look around and founded myself outside of the research facility- mostly because I saw Jude going to the facility."

"So you followed him and ended up in that mess?" The mercenary asked, raising a brow at the boy.

"Y-yeah...I ended up lying because part of it was my fault that Jude ended up in his mess- I was going to be in trouble anyways but Jude had nothing to do with it." The young male explained.

"Well, won't your family be worried about you?" Alvin asked; and what's with all of the questions?

"They are- probably my sister as well- she's the one who takes care of me while my mother is out." Fuyuki asked with a cautious look.

Alvin was about to ask another question until: "Good morning." They turned to the source, seeing Milla walking up to them with Jude (the latter rubbing his left eye and yawning).

"Uh, hey!" The male acknowledged. "Alvin said we're getting close to the...Aladhi Seavaven was it?"

"Yup," Alvin confirmed. He then looked over at Jude, seeing his state - the boy looked as if he was a zombie, his hair messed up...and he could've sworn he saw a bump on the boy's forehead. "Whoa, what happened to you? You looked as if you came back from the dead," the man joked.

Jude let out another yawn, before answering, "Milla was the one who woke me up. She pulled me out of bed and I sort of...crashed."

Fuyuki had a sweat-drop behind his head before to admit, "Wow." He then glanced to Milla before to ask, "What about you, considering your status?"

The woman made a confused look, titling her head as she rubbed her chin. "For some reason, I felt a little tired. I've never felt this way until now." She didn't notice Alvin giving her a confused look.

Fuyuki then noticed it. "Do you think it had something to do with what happened before? It must because you lost your other friends back in Fennmont." He of course meant the Four but didn't want to clue in Alvin to it.

Jude, now awake a little, scratched his head. "It might be possible," he said.

Fuyuki nodded as he admits, "Milla, I know it is a bit of an odd suggestion for you, but do you think you can rest your eyes for a while?"

Milla blinked before she said, "Um...very well then." She did as Fuyuki said.

"Trust me- if we think is true then maybe it'll help you feel better if you did. We'll wake you when we arrive." Fuyuki nodded.

Milla was about to ask- but she suddenly felt...

Jude did a take as Milla began to fall over and he quickly caught the woman. "H-Hey! Milla, are you-?" He was cut off when he (and the other two) heard soft snoring coming from her.

After a moment, Alvin pointed at her. "Is...She asleep?" He asked with a blank look.

Fuyuki then nodded as he admits in his thoughts _('Because of the four no longer with her, she must be feeling what a human feels now...which could also mean...we're gonna need food for her too.')_ The boy theorized. "I'm going to grab some food if it's available. Jude, uh, do you think you can explain what's happening to Alvin?"

"Uh...sure, I guess," Jude said as the boy walked off.

Fuyuki soon helped carry Milla to the best of his ability...

**Meanwhile, in assigned room Fuyuki was given...**

"So...let me see if I got this straight," Alvin said once Jude was done. Milla was placed onto one of the beds as the two boys sat with him. "Milla is...Maxwell?"

"Yeah," Jude nodded. "I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth."

"Yeah- she was capable of commanding the Four Great Spirits. But a weapon called the Lance of Kresnik seemed to done something- she can't use them anymore." Fuyuki replied.

Alvin made a disbelieving look before he crossed his arms. "So...you're telling me that she's the Lord of Spirits?"

Fuyuki nodded as he admits, "Yeah- earlier before we left town, something happened and she lost command of the Four Great Spirits- like...she was able to use them fine before the device- called the Lance of Kresnik- absorbed our Mana. It even absorbed the four's mana as well."

Alvin narrowed his eyes a little and glanced at Milla's sleeping form - the woman had turned to her side, exposing her back to them. "Yet...she looked like an ordinary human," he said.

"Hmmm..." Fuyuki thought to himself as well. Why would the Lord of Spirits need to take on a human form...?

Jude looked between the two of them, before speaking up, "Don't you think it's also strange for a spirit to destroy something like that? She called the Lance of Kresnik a 'spyrix'." The two of them didn't see a look in Alvin's eyes but the man managed to hide the look.

"Hmmm..." The boy seemed to give an idea. "Does that device have something to do with draining our Mana? And the spirits also had their energy taken like...they had mana too right?"

Alvin looked over at Fuyuki as if the boy had a second head. "Well, yeah," the man said, "Spirits are merely made of mana, after all. That's something everyone should know."

"Then…" Fuyuki rubbed his chin a little. "Since Spirits are made entirely of mana…and the Lance of Kresnik pretty much drained the mana from our bodies… It could be possible that the machine has the capability to kill Spirits. Like what happened to Great Four?"

"What?!" Jude exclaimed in shock. "How can something like that exist?" And there is also another horrifying thought: are the Great Four...dead?

But another occurred to Jude- there was mention in Fennmont that people weren't able to use Spirit Artes. If that's true then...that must be the reason; the Lance of Kresnik was stealing mana- and spirits by extension- into powering the device!

"That explains a lot then..." Jude murmured, rubbing his chin.

"Huh?" Fuyuki admitted in a confused one barely hearing it.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jude assured the boy.

"Anyways," Alvin said, leaning back and looking at Milla. "How long will Sleeping Beauty be out? I'm kinda starving."

"Well, I can go to the cafeteria and get us some food. What will you have?" Fuyuki asked. "I insist on going because- well- I still need to understand what's happening myself."

"Well, it all depends on what they have really," Alvin said, "Sometimes they just serve pickles and eggs."

"I'll check it out then." Fuyuki admitted. "I'll be back in a bit." He soon stood up and exited the room.

As soon as the Hinata left, Alvin turned his attention to the remaining boy. "So, what are you going to do?"

"Huh?" Jude let out in surprise.

"You've pretty much gotten yourself into this mess after you met those two," Alvin explained (and referring to Fuyuki and Milla). "After all of this is over, what will you do after that? Go home?"

At that, Jude bowed his head, biting his lower lip. Yeah, it's true that he had gotten involved with Fuyuki and Milla (with the other boy taking the blame, making Jude innocent) but...it's his fault that Milla lost the ability to control the Four. He willingly went with Milla and Fuyuki, since he wanted to help - which lead him into more trouble at times - and... the boy just didn't feel right leaving things as it is.

Also, for some reason, something is telling him to go with Milla and Fuyuki. He can't explain it, but he had felt a strange feeling that this is something he was meant to do.

They both heard a groan and they turned their heads to the source, seeing the woman slowly pushing herself up and rubbing her eye. "Oh, Milla!" Jude exclaimed, "How do you feel?"

Milla let out a confused/sleepy grunt as she looked over at Jude. Then she seemed to have remembered and titled her head. "I feel...strangely rested."

"Well, sure," Alvin said, "If you slept well, you'll feel like you can take on the world. Not that you could, anyway."

Milla was about to say something until some growled...loudly. All heads turned to Milla's stomach, the woman staring at it in confusion. "Was that...my stomach?" She asked, putting a hand over it.

"Seems like it," Jude said, with a sheepish smile.

Fuyuki shortly entered the room carrying a tray of food. It looked normal for Ship standard as he admits, "Well it is sort of like how Alvin described it but I did bring some food from the cafeteria." He of course sat it down as he noticed Milla awake. "Oh- Milla! How do you feel?"

She looked over at the Hinata boy. "I feel refreshed," she answered, before her stomach growled again.

"Heheh- I thought so- without the Four, you're not a spirit anymore. Here." Fuyuki soon given some bread to Milla as he admits, "Sleep isn't the only thing that's important. We need food too."

Milla took the piece of bread and looked over it curiously as Fuyuki handed out the food to the other two males. She remembers reading a book that states that humans require food and water to survive - she doesn't require food since Sylph (in a way) feeds her with his Wind element while Undine gives her the water she needed.

But in this case, Milla's stomach growls again with Fuyuki giving a sweat-drop. "Um, are you alright?"

"Huh?" Milla let out in surprise. "Oh; I've never actually eaten before. I gain nutrients from Sylph, and water from Undine; it is how I've survived up until this point."

"Wow, must've been a boring life," Alvin commented, biting his bread.

The other two gave a sweat-drop before Fuyuki admits, "All you have to do is do what Alvin's doing. Just a note though- when you swallow- don't breathe when you or else you could end up getting it in your lungs- you'll be coughing a lot when you do."

"And make sure you chew it," Jude added, before showing the woman how it's done. After swallowing, he added, "You don't want to choke on a piece of food, do you?"

"...I suppose not," Milla said before she slowly did what Alvin and Jude did previously. As soon as her tongue touched it though, her eyes went wide. It felt as if her brain just exploded from the taste of the simple piece of bread. She then used her teeth to rip off the bread and chewed it (like what Jude did) and swallowed. And then she proceeded to scarf the whole thing down.

"...I guess she never had food before either." Fuyuki admitted with a sheepish expression, as he mentally added that she never slept before either.

Of course he actually did the same before back in Easter Island- around the time he first met Io and Rana, he never ate anything all day so he collapsed from hunger...or something else- he doesn't remember but one thing's for sure-both him and the Sergeant were scarfing down food the two humanized Mana gave him.

Jude gave a sheepish chuckle as Alvin sweat-dropped at the sight.

**At least an hour and a half later...**

Our small group of heroes soon arrived at the Aladhi Seahaven as Fuyuki admitted, "So, we're officially in Auj Oule now?"

"Pretty much," Alvin said as Jude looked around.

This is the first time the boy had been to Auj Oule. And... "Huh, for some reason, this place feels like home..." The boy commented.

"This is only the port," Alvin reminded the boy, "there's still the rest of Auj Oule you haven't seen."

"I suppose," the boy let out as they walked into the small port. It's similar to the Seahaven back at Fennmont...only that the sky above them has sunlight compared to the eternal night back at the capital.

Fuyuki gave a curious look around before noticing a couple of shops above some stairs. Meanwhile Jude noticed a Map as the two nodded. "Me and Jude are going to look around- I think I see a shop we can build on supplies though."

"All right," Jude nodded, "In the meantime, we'll check on the map to see where Nia Khera is from here."

Fuyuki soon was about to head off...before he then noticed something. "Hey, Alvin- I hate to ask you this, but can you help me with something?"

"That depends," the man said.

"I sort stick out like a sore thumb, don't I?" Fuyuki admitted with the several arrows pointing at his clothes including his boots. "Do you think you can help me...well, blend in a bit better? I know a good way to help pay you back for it in exchange."

Alvin looked over the Hinata boy's attire. "...Well, you do stick out like a sore thumb, that much is true," he admitted. "But, some merchants are a bit...shady when they're selling things. Though, we'll see what we can do."

Fuyuki sighed as he admits, "Alright. I'll keep an eye out." He then admitted to himself _('I just hope I know what I'm doing trusting Alvin...')_

"I think we should all go," Jude piped up. "That way, we can also buy some supplies for our journey there."

The two adults gave the medical student a curious look. "You're coming with us?" Milla asked.

"Um, well, just doing what I can to help," Jude admitted, "It's our fault you lost the Four in the first place..."

"Yeah- it's the least we can do after all." Fuyuki admitted. "I mean, Alvin is along for the ride for his own reason."

Milla looked over at them, then glanced at the man (who had his hands behind his head the entire time). Yes, parts of it are true...and Alvin is skilled with the sword. Perhaps...

She nodded. "All right then. And another thing," she looked over at the mercenary, "There's also something I like to ask of you as well."

The man let out a tired sighed. "And that would be...?"

"You are skilled with a sword, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"After we're done finding something to help Fuyuki blend in, is it possible for you to teach me how to use a sword?" Alvin blinked in surprise at what the woman asked of him.

"Hmm...I don't know," the man said," I could ask you guys to pay me for my services..." Then an idea hit him. "Tell you what: You guys help me out with a job. Not only would we get enough money to buy supplies and Fuyuki some clothes, it'll also help with Milla on learning how to use a sword."

Fuyuki looked intrigued. They all know Alvin's a Mercenary- and Fuyuki never seen a Mercenary in action before. This could provide him a chance to practice with the device- it was a while since he used it aside from his earlier fights- so this could help him remember how to use it.

"So how about it?" Alvin said, "Sound like a fair deal?"

"Yeah it does, actually." Fuyuki nodded. "Let's go for it."

"I agree with Fuyuki," Milla said.

"Me too," Jude piped up.

"All right then," Alvin grinned. "Follow me."

They soon stood in front of a billboard - not only does it have a map of the world, but there are also notices there as well. "This is where a lot of people post a job," Alvin explained, "A lot of people has a lot of problems, so they put these up to ask for mercenaries to get rid of them. Sometimes its errands – like finding materials or items; monster eradication; finding missing people… things like that."

Fuyuki nods at the response before admitting, "So we can take on a job and get the experience Mila need- return to the customer and get the Gald and turn it in to get some clothes for myself. So except for the monsters almost everyone wins."

"You catch on quick," Alvin said, before looking over it, muttering 'Let's see...' He found a job and took it down from the billboard. "This one seems good enough; and pretty easy for you first timers." The brunette held out the job request before the others.

It reads: _"There are monsters not native lurking around the lake. It's our main source of water, and the monsters being around there are making it unhealthy for the rest of us because of their urine. If possible, I'd like for you to eradicate them. All of us would be grateful. - Velma."_

"Eww..." Jude let out, at the thought of tasting water tainted with monster urine.

"Okay, you guys all for taking this job?" Alvin asked.

The others nodded as a response.

"All right," Alvin said as he rolled it up. "Let's go find our client to let her know we're taking the job. But before that..." he looked over at Milla. "Monster won't stand around to be your training dummies. Before we head out, we should go over the basics of swordplay."

"You do bring a valid point," Milla admitted.

Fuyuki soon nodded as the four headed to a side of the town before the two males took to the side while Milla took a side. After a brief training session with Alvin, The Lord of Spirits became more adept with the sword than before, which is good news

"Not bad," Alvin complimented. "For the Lord of Spirits, you are a fast learner." Earlier, Jude and Fuyuki apologized to Milla for telling the mercenary about her identity - which Milla later told them that it couldn't be helped. And the less people who knew, the better.

"This should suffice for now," Milla said, sheathing her sword.

"All right, now the real fun begins," Alvin said before the four of them went off to locate their client.

They soon found the woman they were looking for - she was standing near the pillars near the port, and seemed to have fidgeted as she looked around for...something. Alvin was the first to approach her. "Excuse me," he said, getting her attention. He held up the request. "Are you the person who sent out the request?"

"Oh! Yes, I am," the woman replied, "Are you taking the job?"

"Yeah, we are." Fuyuki nodded.

The woman looked relieved. "Great! We've been having problems with monsters we haven't seen before lingering around the lake. As I've put in the request, that lake is the main source of water for this village. You would be doing this village a favor by getting rid of them."

"All right," Alvin said, "What will you be paying with?"

"Cash of course," the woman replied, holding up a rather hefty bag. "From all of the people who pitched in, this is about 7000 Gald."

"Um...It really is that bad then." Fuyuki nodded. "We better do what we can to help them."

Meanwhile, Jude just gawked. 7000?! That's a lot more than what he usually gets for his allowance.

"Okay, consider it done," Alvin said.

"Thank you so much," the woman bowed. "The lake is located at the northwest side of the Aladhi Trail."

"Thanks for the directions," Alvin said before he looked over at the three. "Let's get going then."

The three nodded as they soon went to the north; towards the lake Velma (the lady who gave the request) described. However, as they enter the Aladhi Trail...

"Keep your eyes peeled," Alvin advised them, drawing his broadsword and resting it on his right shoulder. "Monsters can attack at any moment."

Jude had already put his Iron Bracers on, and was glancing around warily.

Fuyuki the same with the Rod he got from before as he looks around.

At the cliff above them, a small pack of wolves stared down at the group with hunger in their eyes. They're trying to find which one is the weakest of them. They chose the one with the Rod in his hands. At that, they lunge forward, pouncing at them.

Alvin heard the noise above them and swiftly turned around - his left hand drawing something from within his coat - and he pointed at something with his left hand and banging noises was heard, and a couple of wolves fell to the ground, dead, as a couple landed a couple of feet away. One of the survivors is the biggest.

Fuyuki immediately looked alarmed before noticing Alvin was carrying a Firearm in his hand. He soon nodded before he noticed the other wolf was attacking- he soon pressed something on the Kero Ball and in response a Boxing glove sprang out and struck the wolf clear in the face.

_('The hell...?')_ Alvin thought in surprise (is eyes a bit wide), seeing that. Did...did a glove come out of that ball?

Milla finished off the one that attacked Fuyuki with a Wind Lance spell, leaving the larger one remaining. The presumed alpha of the pack growled, his mane hackling - and the noises from Alvin's gun and the battle drew forward large scorpion-like monsters to the fray. "Well, that's not good," Alvin commented, getting into a stance.

"Those must the spider monsters," Jude noted, getting into a wary stance.

"Those are Spiders? ?" Fuyuki admitted with a pale look. Spiders aren't supposed to look like that! ...Well, at least in his world. He soon looked more intimidated than normal as he carefully retreated back and said, "I-I'll provide some cover!"

Jude looked a little bewildered at Fuyuki's state - is the boy afraid of spiders? He was about to talk when he noticed a glow coming from his pouch. There was also a glow coming from Milla's chest, Alvin's pants pocket, and Fuyuki's coat pocket.

"Huh?" Fuyuki admitted when he noticed his Lilium Orb is shining. "Wh-what's going on?"

Alvin looked surprised as he looked over the three. "You guys have Lilium Orbs as well?"

"Yeah we do but-" Fuyuki then noticed a part of Alvin's Jacket was glowing as well as he admits, "You have one too? ?"

"Well, duh," Alvin said, as if it was obvious. "How do you think I can fight?"

"Anyway," the man continued, "This seemed like a good time to use Linked Combat."

"Linked combat?" Fuyuki parroted in confusion. However, he soon noticed some form of light forming from his Lilium orb towards Alvin's before it looked like form of tethering that extends and contracts as he either approached or stray away from Alvin. "Now what's going on?"

"That's just me 'linking' with you," the man explained. "Depending on who uses the link, the secondary partner of the link has to help out with the battle. But anyway, the best way to explain this properly is with a fight. Jude, Milla, try to link up with each other."

"Um, sure," Jude let out, "How do we do that?"

"Lilium Orbs are handy things," Alvin said. "Just use your mind to connect with someone, and the Lilium Orb would do the rest."

"Done," Milla said, having linked with Jude.

Alvin sweat-dropped. _('Fast learner, indeed,')_ he thought, before saying. "While linked up, you can coordinate your thoughts with your partner to pull off combination moves. That's what we call Linking."

Fuyuki noticed it as well but it wasn't the only thing he felt- he soon noticed that his Lilium Orb was actually giving him a bit more strength than before- like Linking with Alvin actually helped him before more stronger...on a physical level. "I...I think it's doing more than coordinating thoughts! I feel stronger than I was before!"

"That's usually the side effect of the primary stats of a Lilium Orb," Alvin explained. "Depending on who you're linked up to, your stats go up a little."

He soon wondered- does that mean if he continues to develop the Lilium Orb, will anyone linked to him reap the benefits of his orb's growth as well?

And it seems the monsters had gotten tired of waiting on them, and the large wolf attacked. "Milla, watch out!" Jude called out as he was suddenly in front of her and punched the monster away.

"Well, class is over," Alvin said, "Let's get this over with." Then he said to Fuyuki, "Since this is your first time, I'll be your secondary partner for now."

"Thanks." Fuyuki nodded. He noticed another one of the monsters getting close before activating another button on the Kero Ball and on response the device soon shoots out the lightning bolt from before to electrocute the monster (a Spider)- to the point it just disintegrated.

Meanwhile, Jude and Milla coordinated their attacks on taking down the wolf. After a few hits, their Lilium Orbs began to glow brighter. "Now what?" Jude muttered.

"Try using one of your Artes," Alvin called out (since his and Fuyuki's Lilium Orbs are also glowing) to Fuyuki - since they're fighting another spider. "It has to be the one we can use together. May it be Martial and Spirit Arte combined, or two Martial Artes or two Spirit Artes combined."

Fuyuki soon nodded before thinking on what arte to use- there's at least three to choose from- the pan and electric attack from before and of course, Photon. But question is...what attacks would he be able to use with Alvin?

"All right," Alvin attached his gun to his sword and the area where the gun is connected to the sword glowed a bright blue before he held his sword up, exclaiming, "**Storm Shot**!" A blue energy of sorts shot out of the blade and Alvin pulled his gun out.

Fuyuki soon used a button to summon one of the random pans from the sky. However, the pan served a bit of an extended purpose as one of the bullets that rained down- getting deflected by it as the pan spun out as several bullets hits it and attacks the surrounding enemies, creating a lot of chaos for them.

"Nice one," Alvin commented.

The Lilium Orb stops glowing (although the linked effect was still in play) as Fuyuki admitted, "D...Did some of the shots deflected off the pan?"

"Seems like it," the man said.

"It's a linked attack- the pan deflected the bullets off of your Storm Shot, creating a bit of a widened effect that spread out to the other enemies- it ricocheted...!"

"Squall Ricochet?" Alvin guessed. "Good one."

"Yeah- that seemed like a good idea." Fuyuki nodded. "Milla, Jude, are you all alright?"

The two had already finished off their monster. The battle is over. "Yeah, we're fine, what about you guys?" The medical student asked.

"I think we're good," Alvin told them...and the two of them didn't notice that another survivor of the wolf pack is sneaking up behind them.

As the wolf charged at the vulnerable one - Fuyuki - Milla noticed the wolf. "Behind you!"

Fuyuki immediately noticed it and activates the Kero Ball, teleporting him and Alvin- surprising the wolf before reappearing behind it.

Alvin was surprised for a moment before he quickly killed the wolf with a Sonic Thrust. After flinging the blood off of his blade, he looked over at the Hinata. "What the hell was that?" He asked.

"I remembered that the Kero Ball has a teleporting function I used- I just used it to send the both of us behind the wolf." Fuyuki replied.

Alvin raised an brow (as Milla and Jude approached them), asking, "It can do that?"

"Y-Yeah." Fuyuki replied. "It may look like a toy but it's actually in truth a powerful weapon that belonged to my friend. It can also help the user to float too."

Alvin...didn't look convinced. "That _thing_," he said, pointing at the Kero Ball, "a weapon?"

Jude and Milla gave each other a glance, and to Fuyuki, their looks saying that it's his call.

"Y-yeah." Fuyuki admitted before pointing to one of the buttons- a circle with a vertical line on it- before pressing it to shoot out another bolt of electricity. "It's like a multi tool." He then pressed another one to activate the float function and even pressed another one to shoot a flaming jet that pushes him back to a cliff with him falling into a brief daze.

The doctor in Jude made the boy run over to the fallen Hinata. "Are you okay?" He asked once he reaches Fuyuki with Milla and Alvin following him.

"Yeah- I'm fine." Fuyuki replied in a minor daze. "I forgot that one of those buttons produce a powerful flame- If I had braced myself I wouldn't have been sent flying backwards..." However, as gave a bit of a head drop he dropped the Kero ball by mistake, causing it to hit one of its buttons.

"Are you going to be all right though?" Jude asked the boy, looking over him for wounds.

"Y-yeah, I think so." Fuyuki replied. "Thank you, Jude-san."

"Well, just in case," the blue clad boy said as he straightened up. He took in a deep breath and held out his hands before him. A green ring of light appeared under the four, and the wounds they may have gotten healed up. "There, that should do it."

Fuyuki felt better as he stood up. "Wow... You know a Healing Arte?" Of course Fuyuki caught himself as he said, "Well it should be obvious as you are a doctor in training..."

"Well, I can't really do a Spirit Arte," Jude admitted. "So I sort of...improvised with my fighting style. It's an Arte called 'Healer'."

"I see..." Fuyuki replied now glancing to the Kero Ball as he picked it up. "Huh? One of the functions is active... It must've landed on one of the buttons when I dropped it."

"What do you think it does?" Milla asked, curious.

However, before any of them can answer... The Kero Ball picked up a feed from someone familiar- especially to Fuyuki.

"Hey, when will you stupid frogs be able to complete the Teleporter?" The voice - a female - asked. However, Jude, Milla and Alvin couldn't understand what the voice said.

"Was...that a voice?" Jude murmured.

Fuyuki immediately looked alarmed- yet happy- before another voice replied. The next one is sounding like a male with his voice translated- "Hey, don't expect too much of me- I'm trying to isolate where he is while repairing the teleporter." However, the sound of beeping was heard as Kururu gave an intrigued, 'Nyo?' before admitting, "Well, this _is_ interesting. It's an incoming feed from the Kero Ball."

"Really?" Natsumi asked, "Is Fuyuki over where the Kero Ball is?"

"No doubt about it- he was holding onto it still." Kururu said. "Hey, you can hear me right?"

"Uh- yeah." Fuyuki replied, hesitantly. "Kururu-souchou, can I talk to Nee-chan?" Souchou is of course translated as Sergeant Major, and Nee-chan- well, big sister.

_(''Sergeant Major'? 'Big sister'?')_ Alvin thought, as he rubbed his chin. _('Who the hell is this kid? And what language was the first one using?')_

However, someone else was on the line- with the language the same as the Rieze Maxians as Keroro's voice was now heard as he soon said, "Gero?! Fuyuki-dono?! Is that you?!"

"Fuyuki-dono, thank goodness! It looks like you sound unharmed." Another voice soon replied- also a male but sounding more calm. "It was only a manner of time before we achieved some contact from you de gozar-"

"AAAH! Fu-ki!" Another voice- Tamama- cried out whilst interrupting the other voice. "You're safe! Thank goodness- Momo-chi was about ready to send a rescue party for you, desu!"

Jude looked over at Fuyuki. "Are they friends of yours?" The medical student asked.

"Yeah- the ones who are speaking normally are friends of mine- and the one earlier- the one speaking with Kururu was my sister Natsumi. But she didn't have a translator device like I do..." Fuyuki explained.

"Wait, what?" Alvin let out in surprise.

"Hey, who are the other people talking to you Fuyuki?" Natsumi asked (though Jude and Alvin can't understand her).

"They're friends of mine I made what I was here." Fuyuki replied. "Jude, Milla and Alvin are with me right now."

"Gero?" Keroro croaked in confusion. "So you're okay so far then?" With Fuyuki replying with 'Yeah' Keroro gave a sigh as did Natsumi. "But other than that, where are you on Rieze Maxia anyways?"

"And more importantly, why do you still have the Kero Ball with you?" Giroro asked as he soon chimed in.

Although no one really noticed it, the sound of sobbing and someone saying, "Tamama how could you!" Was heard.

"Who's that crying?" Milla asked.

"Ah, that would be Dororo Heicho." Fuyuki replied (with Heicho translated to Lance Corporal) "He's a childhood friend to Gunso and Giroro." He of course whispered something that applied to what she said before- related to what she said to Jude about his friend, Leia.

"So, in other words, is he like Jude in regards to his childhood friend?" Milla guessed.

"Eeyeah- only this one definitely applied to him." Fuyuki admitted in his thoughts, remembering the story Keroro told him about Dororo- or what he was once known as, Zeroro. _('And it definitely shows on him too for that matter.')_

"Oi- what about your location or your reason you still have one of the Keron Army's most powerful weapons?" Giroro asked.

"Uh, sorry- anyways I was still holding on to it because you guys know I can't exactly trust Gunso with it." Fuyuki replied.

_('An army?')_ Alvin thought, mentally repeating what 'Giroro' said. _('I never heard of something called 'Keron Army'.')_

"But in this case we can work it to our advantage." Kururu replied. "As long as Fuyuki doesn't move too much, we can pinpoint to where he is and either go there ourselves to rescue him or head there by ship to find him." Kururu said. "And I think it's clear we can use the quicker solution. "Ku kukuku!"

For some reason, the laugh creeped out the three with the Earthling.

"Nee-chan, please listen to me- it might be important for the others to hear as well." Fuyuki admitted. He soon whispered something into it regarding his situation- regarding how he got here and including his condition about the Mana Lobe and the situation he and his friends are in."

"Wait, so a 'Spirit' kidnapped you and dumped you there?" Natsumi exclaimed, outraged.

"Not exactly," Fuyuki replied. "Yes, she took me here, but she placed me in the same place around the time I first saw Milla and Jude." Of course he knows he's pretty much HAS to explain his situation with Alvin now...

"Well...but still, I can't believe she would put you in a situation like that," the elder Hinata said. "And Mom was really worried, you know."

"I'm really sorry, Nee-chan..." Fuyuki admitted. "Listen, I don't know if you guys can reach me yet, but until you can, just hold on for a bit longer- I still need to help Milla here. Please hurry, alright?" He then founded the button to end the transmission before looking to the others with a relieved look.

After a few moments, Alvin finally spoke up. "Okay, what the hell was that?"

"Eheheh...It's a long story." Fuyuki admitted. "I'll explain on the way to the lake."

The mercenary palmed his forehead with a small groan. _('What have I gotten myself into?')_ He asked himself.

**Meanwhile, while the group approached the lake...**

Fuyuki finished explaining himself to Alvin with providing some info a bit on his friends including the Keronians, including his latest escapade before arriving to Rieze Maxia.

"O...kay, let's see if I get this straight," Alvin said, "You're an alien...from a planet called 'Earth'."

"Yeah." Fuyuki nodded. "Well, I'm from Japan to be more exact- which my sister was speaking in their native language." He also pointed to the star on his shirt as he admits, "I also have a device from my friends that allows me to speak in anyone's native language- even translate it to one I understand. That includes you as well."

"That actually explains a lot," Jude commented.

"Yeah, but they sometimes have their own interests fill their own plans- other times me or my sister ends up stopping them at the last second and other plans usually involve trying to beat my sister so their invasion can advance... They're the best ones in the world- in fact, instead of invading the world they actually save it from time to time."

Alvin went silent for a bit, then sighed. "Well, I wouldn't have believed all of that until that 'Kero Ball' acted up."

"It was hard for us to believe as well, you know," Jude piped up.

"Indeed," Milla nodded. "If it hadn't been for the Kero Ball, we wouldn't have believed him."

"Eheheh..." Fuyuki couldn't of agreed more- without the device, it would be impossible for anyone to believe him. "That reminds me- we're getting close to the lake, aren't we?"

"I think so," Jude said before they came out from the forest. There is a glistening lake some ways before them...and there are a few giant crabs and mermen wondering about. "Those must be the monsters that we're supposed to get rid of."

Fuyuki soon noticed something before checking his Lilium Orb for something he soon noticed another part of the web has been filled out, showing some form of text - showing that he can use the flame jet from the Kero ball from the attack now; of course named 'Flame Jet'.

"Okay guys, let's get the job done," Alvin said, with his blade drawn.

Everyone else nodded with their weapons drawn with Fuyuki ready with the Kero Ball and Rod and Milla with her weapon.

The four got into the fray with the aquatic monsters. During the time, Milla and Jude created a Link Arte with each other called 'Aerial Fire'; which let Jude to discover that they're weak against the Fire element. With it in mind, Milla and Alvin attacked using Fire Ball (including Flare Bomb) and Arc Fire, with Fuyuki helping out with Flame Jet.

In time during the battle, after the last of the monsters were defeated, Fuyuki soon looked around as he admits, "I don't see any more monsters- did we get them all?"

The mercenary looked around their area for a while, making sure that there won't be any sneak attacks (like last time), before turning to the others. "No monster in sight. Mission accomplished."

The group didn't really let down their guard yet, but relaxed enough to be a little at eased. "You okay?" Jude asked Milla.

The woman shrugged. "I can't complain," she said, "No better training than an actual battle."

"You got that right," Alvin said, "Let's head back to Aladhi Seahaven to make our report."

The three nodded and the four made their way back to the sea port.

Along the way, Fuyuki soon noticed something as they passed by a split in the path. "By the way, where does the other way go to?"

Alvin looked where Fuyuki looked at. "It leads further north," he said. "I heard that there's a small town out that way."

"...We might have to pass through it on the way to Nia Khera, don't we?" Fuyuki theorized. "It would be easier if I can get the teleporter to work- but then even I wouldn't know on how to get it to work- it sometimes shorts out- and anything could happen..."

"...I think I'd rather not know," Alvin said.

"Good point." Fuyuki admitted with a nervous chuckle as the group soon returns back to town.

They soon found their client (where they last saw her) and Alvin reported, "Those monsters won't be tinkling in your water supply anymore."

"Wonderful," Velma grinned, handing the sack of Gald to Alvin. "Thank you for your help."

Fuyuki nodded as well before to admit, "Well, added from what we got from the monsters... which was odd - probably picked them off any travelers unfortunate enough to be found by them- and excluding the 500 I gave Alvin..." He soon made a bit of math before to admit, "We should at least have over 7500 Gald so far."

"Do you think it's enough?" Jude asked.

"Maybe, but we can probably throw these in too." Fuyuki added as they showed a bag of loot they acquired from defeating the monsters and even from hidden spots here and there on the way to and from their job- including Beast Dung, Spiderwebs, green feathers, and even a handful black feathers. "We can probably use these to help add to our total."

"Actually," Alvin spoke up, getting their attention, "Some of the stuff we found can be used to donate to shops. The more stuff we give them, the better discounts we get."

"...That could also work too." Fuyuki admitted with a blank expression that could say 'wish you could've told me sooner.'

Alvin shrugged. "Well, let's get shopping you three."

The three nodded as they followed Alvin to the stalls nearby. From they can see it included plenty of weaponry ranging from gauntlets, swords, Broadswords- even a couple of rods used for magic.

"Well..." Jude let out, looking around. "We'll need some bags to carry some of our stuff; like food and such. Not to mention some medicine, bathing materials..." He trailed off as he listed off some things they'll need.

"Well, I'm sure we can cover it. Besides, maybe if necessary we can try to build up our money by fighting some more monsters- that can help since it helps develop our Lilium Orbs." Fuyuki admitted.

"That sounds like a good system," Milla commented, looking over a few accessories.

"Let's start with the bags and then move to getting clothes." Fuyuki admitted. "We'll think of the rest from there but we'll probably need rooms at the inn too."

"All right then," Milla nodded before they began shopping.

They spent a few minutes looking over a few them to see which ones will be sturdy to carry some heavy stuff. Since Alvin travels around a lot, he recommended using salt to keep the meat fresh when they were looking over some food (and Jude had to drag Milla away when they found her drooling at the sight of food).

It wasn't long until they found a stall that sells clothing. "Ah, hello there, what can I get you?" The teller asked, seeing her potential customers.

"Yeah, we needed an outfit for our friend here," Alvin explained as he clad Fuyuki's shoulder (making the boy stumble a bit). "You have anything that can fit someone his size?"

Fuyuki seemed to give a sheepish look before handing something to Jude- the Kero Ball- and whispers to him to take care of it. Afterwards the Teller leads Fuyuki to the back before it shows someone taking in his measurements.

The three waited for a few minutes for Fuyuki to get outfitted into his outfit.

It was only just a while before Fuyuki stepped out of the back with his new outfit. He seemed rather nervous but...

The boy is wearing something that resembles a sailor's outfit, though with two triangular flaps at the front and large pockets to store things (like the Kero Ball) with three fleur-de-lis colored green on the sides of the sleeves and back of the blue-green coat with a white shirt under the coat (with a green outline). The cuffs have two buttons on the sides with one flap sticking out, and a belt with a star buckle held up the blue pants. In front of his blue green boots (with a yellow line through the middle) the bottom of the pants had a slit over it, like a triangle.

"Hey, not bad," Alvin commented, paying the tailor. "You look like someone from Rieze Maxia now."

"I guess so..." The male admitted. "I have to admit, your choice of outfit is really quite different from our usual style where I come from."

"I guess there are different styles of outfit no matter where you're from," Alvin said (cryptically), as he handed the money to the tailor.

Fuyuki stored any extra part from his other outfit into his bag- with the star underneath the top part of the jacket into a bag before he admits, "Should we get going?"

Jude nodded as he stood up. All right then," he looked over at Milla. "How far is Nia Khera?"

"In about a half day's journey...well, that's how long it takes me when I use Sylph's power to fly," the woman admitted.

"So more than a day then on foot." Fuyuki admitted, thinking on the possibility.

"Yeah, seems like it," Alvin said, putting his hands behind his head. "I don't think any of us would sprout wings anytime soon."

"Well," Jude spoke up, getting their attention. "According to the map at the billboard, along the way to Nia Khera - assuming that the village is to the north - there's a town called Hamil."

"We should probably pass by there on the way." Fuyuki admitted. "If anything the Rashugal Soldiers might be after us."

"That is true," Milla said. "We should quickly leave without delay."

Jude scratched his head. "Judging by the distance...we should reach Hamil around the evening tomorrow if we leave now."

Fuyuki seemed to give a nod before looking at the Kero Ball. "If the Kero Ball were working right, we could teleport there then we could definitely distance ourselves from the Rashugal Soldiers. It worked before- during an event I was able to get to my grandmother's home from Gunso's base underneath the house with it one time."

And that's a long distance; Fuyuki's grandmother lives out in the country back in his world so it could easily cut the distance down from even half a day to little as a few minutes.

"Must've been dumb luck, then," Alvin commented.

"Well you've been to Hamil before, right?" Fuyuki admitted. "If so then maybe the teleporter can get us there- or at least just outside of town."

"Well, not really," Alvin admitted. "I've never heard of Nia Khera until I met you guys."

Fuyuki nodded before to admit, "But what about Hamil then?"

"I did say I heard about the town," Alvin explained. "I've never really been there, though. There was never a reason to head over there, anyway."

Fuyuki soon sighed as he admits, "I guess we're heading on foot until we can see the town."

"Hang in there for a while, Fuyuki," Jude assured the Hinata. "The four of us are going together, after all."

Fuyuki nodded as he soon looked to the device again.

"Are you guys ready, or what?" Alvin asked, "We're burning daylight here."

Milla looked confused. "Burning daylight? How is it possible that we're doing that?"

The boy admitted, "He means we're taking a bit more time than expected and we should get going." Fuyuki stored the device away as well as any other belongings as they made their way to outskirts of the Seahaven.

"Oh," Milla let out, understanding as Jude and Alvin sweat-dropped.

"Yeah..." Jude agreed.

"Maybe she never interacted with other humans much?" Fuyuki theorized.

"Could be," Alvin said, while Milla looked at them with a confused look.

And so, the four began their journey to Nia Khera. However, unknown to them, it is merely the beginning of an adventure of epic proportions. They, and others yet to come, are charged with the fate of all humans and spirits...

And perhaps more.

**To be contin-**

"Hey, wait a minute!" Keroro suddenly exclaimed as a circle opens and the Keronian sergeant pops out. "We only got a few lines while Fuyuki-dono and the others got a lot of the spotlight- we never got in a physical representation of us, de arimasu!"

**(Hey! What the heck are you doing?! You can't pop in there like that!) **Exclaimed a female brunette with glasses as a circle opens as she popped her head out.

**(Actually if you think about it, he does that from time to time so it's nothing different.) **Explained a male blonde with glasses as another circle opens up, popping his head out.

The female sighed. **(Look, it's only for a little longer until you guys can really join the story. So...can you just wait for a little while longer?)**

The Keronian blinked as he admits, "Ah, I see- in that case I hope we do get some more screen time, de arimasu!" The green Keronian said in a salute.

**(Maybe, but let's not get too hasty.)** The male replied.

**(Alright then,)** the female said, pushing her glasses up. **(Can we finish the chapter up for real?)**

**(Yes, let's.) **The male replied

The three heads retracted and the circles disappeared.

**NOW to be continued…**

"Umm...did anyone else hear that?" Jude asked from off screen.

"Um, I don't know but it sounded like Gunso just now..." Fuyuki replied off screen himself.

"It's probably just your imagination," Alvin said off screen as well.

* * *

**Flagstealer: To anyone curious to know what was Fuyuki's abilities on his own or linked allow us to enlighten you with the following information. I'll explain the first ability which is Magic Rebound: All Basic level spells are reflected back- spells such as Blue Sphere or Flame Ring are not affected by Fuyuki's ability. **

**Yue Twili: The second one - the Linked ability - Fuyuki has is Auto Teleport: Sometimes when either Fuyuki or his primary partner is about to get hit, they will automatically teleport behind the foe. It will work with any type of enemy. **

**Flagstealer: Other than that, the next chapter introduces us to another character- and if you played the game you know it will be! **

**Yue Twili: Let's hope Fuyuki would be able to survive with Milla, Jude and Alvin. **

**Flagstealer: Other than that hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you in the next one folks! **

**(Oh, and if your confused by why Alvin has some artes that he shouldn't learn until he's at a certain level, we have a theory; Alvin's been fighting for a long time, so he had to have a Lilium Orb before Jude and Milla and was probably holding back the whole time. If you got to a certain point in Jude's side of the story, you'll know it's true.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yue Twili: We screwed up the plot! ...Is that good?**

**Flagstealer: That depends- is it going to be an Alternate Universe or another timeline? Who knows but if you don't like the idea of it nor the material used in this story, no one's stopping you from walking away...as long as you don't burn anything.**

**Yue Twili: In other news, the fandoms used here - Keroro Gunso (aka Sgt Frog in English) and Tales of Xillia - do NOT belong to us. We only own a couple of OCs that might appear on here.**

**Flagstealer: Now enjoy the story- and enjoy the difference between this story and the original one... if you like it that is. Because, personally, as long as it's good then I don't mind it.**

**Yue Twili: Yup. ROLL THE FILM!**

**Flagstealer: ...Wouldn't it be 'Scroll the page' in this case?**

**Yue Twili: It's basically the same, isn't it?**

**Flagstealer: Good point. Let's roll!**

* * *

_Character info:_

_**Milla Maxwell. Age 20(?). Milla is the human representation of the Lord of Spirits, Maxwell. As such, it is her task to protect the Spirits and humans of Rieze Maxia from what may harm them. She is always accompanied by the Four Great Spirits of the four main elements: Efreet, Undine, Sylph and Gnome – the spirits of Fire, Water, Wind and Earth respectively. However, when she went to Fennmont to destroy something called a 'spyrix', she lost the power to summon the four. **_

_**Special ability: Spirit Shift (when using a Spirit Arte, can sometimes changes the Arte into a different Arte). Current weapon: Rapier (sword)**_

_**~o~**_

Back at the Hinata Household on Earth, it is once again nighttime. It was one of the rare nights that Aki, the mother of Fuyuki and Natsumi, is allowed to go home despite her busy schedule. When she noticed that her son isn't home, she went to ask Keroro about what had happened. She didn't expect that Fuyuki's other friends to be there - along with what Keroro had told her, about her son being sent to another world called 'Rieze Maxia'.

She was actually pretty calm about this as she admits, "I was aware of other planets, but I wasn't expecting Fuyuki to end up on an entirely different planet. So you do intend to go rescue him, right Kero-chan?"

"That's the idea, Mama-dono!" Keroro replied. "We all are going to head there and begin a rescue operation to save Fuyuki-dono from Rieze Maxia, de arimasu!"

"I still can't believe that Fu-ki contacted us, desu..." Tamama admitted, looking a bit surprised.

"I still can't believe that he'd bring the Kero Ball with him." Giroro commented while grumpy.

"We don't trust any of you to pull some invasion crap on us," Natsumi said, giving the red Keronian a bored look.

"Well I'd still say you shouldn't come with us- where Fuyuki landed he seemed like he was in the company of allies...or his captors." Giroro said. "We can't be too sure of it."

"I would concur with Giroro if it weren't for the fact that Fuyuki chose to help them. But I must ask for the reason for everyone to come along with us." Dororo admitted, seeing everyone gathered.

"W-Well, I'd like to help Fuyuki get back home," Momoka said. In her mind, however, she made an evil look and grin, and thinks in an evil tone, _('Yeah! Good answer! Now I'll save Fuyuki-kun!')_

"Fuyuki-san is one of the reasons why Natsumi-san is upset- besides, I want to help in way I can." Koyuki- the young female ninja- admitted.

"It's not every day you get to travel to a world to rescue someone. I'll be more than happy to come along too." Saburo- the grey-white haired male admitted with a smile as he brought out a pen. "With the Reality Pen, I'll do what I can with it until I run out."

Natsumi looked over at the Keronians. "Fuyuki's my little brother; so it's my duty to try to bring him home," she answered.

"Well it's all decided then." Aki admitted. "Tonight everyone who plans on going with Kero-chan should prepare with supplies. And just in case... Giroro, do you think you can spare any gear that they can use?"

"I would be risky to being any spare weaponry- especially if we're going to a world like Rieze Maxia where this kind of technology doesn't exist yet," Giroro responded.

"It would be wise to bring along something we can carry, and appropriate armor we can conceal, de gozaru," Dororo added.

"That can be arranged," Momoka said.

"Ah, that's right!" Tamama admitted with a big smile. "Let's not forget Momo-chi can help us with that desu!"

Though Natsumi can't be sure if having crapton of stuff when going to another world...

"You guys are up to something, aren't you?" A female's voice admitted as she entered the room. But all that was seen was a hand belonging to a Keronian but it looked to be some sort of...lavender color. "It looks like you guys are up to a rescue mission from what I heard."

"Gero? Uh, why are you here?" Keroro asked with a confused look.

"I was going to stop by to see you guys were doing, but it looks from what I heard, you guys are planning a rescue operation to save Fuyuki, right?" The Mystery Keronian responded with the hand on her hip. "Do you have anyone who knows first aid?"

...Well crud, they hadn't thought of that, most of the Keronians thought.

Keroro meanwhile looked to of gave a bit of a nervous look before to admit, "Um...no, de arimasu?"

"Well that figures," Natsumi said, giving the Sergeant a bored look.

"Geez, you guys honestly planned for everything except when you get injured." The figure soon walked out to be revealed a Lavender Keronian- and a tadpole one at that with a pink hat. The symbol is a heart color divided yellow on right pink on the left. She was looking at the group with blue eyes as she admits, "I guess I should come along your rescue mission?"

"Uh, sure thing, Pururu Kangochou." Keroro admitted while rubbing his head. "We're planning on heading to Rieze Maxia tomorrow morning."

"Alright then." 'Pururu' nodded. "I'll let Lieutenant Garuru know that I'm joining your rescue team. It should be easy enough if we can track Fuyuki down."

"By the way, _where_ did you say he was?" Momoka asked the curry colored Keronian. "We know he's on Rieze Maxia, but we don't know much about it."

"Rieze Maxia." Kururu responded quickly enough. "He left through the teleporter when something from the other side brought him on the other side. Now we're going to take an alternate route to and from it. He's currently in a continent called the 'Aladhi Trail'- but he could be moving his position as we speak- from the geography map, he's trying to reach a location known as 'Nia Khera.'"

"What's... the alternate route?" Natsumi asked, dreading the answer.

"We're taking a spaceship to Rieze Maxia- at the moment the teleporter is inoperable- I asked Mois-dono to help repair with the instructions Kururu-dono provided- that's our back-up plan to return if things don't go well, de arimasu." Keroro admitted showing a mini-diagram in his head for the plan.

"Aw, you guys are lucky," Aki commented, "I'd like to come along as well, but some of us had to hold down the fort." She bent down to the Sergeant's level, and said, "Okay Kero-chan, do you think you can take care of Fuyuki, Natsumi and everyone else while you're over there?"

"Leave it to us, de arimasu!" Keroro admitted while saluting to the mother of his two friends.

"Oh, and could you bring me a souvenir from there?" The elder Hinata added.

"Mom, this isn't a trip," Natsumi said with a sweat-drop.

"Well it isn't but we we'll we can possibly chronicle our adventures there though de arimasu." Keroro replied with a happy look. However, there were signs of concern on Keroro as he admits, _('Fuyuki-dono...I just hope by the time we get there, you won't be in trouble de arimasu...')_

_**~o~**_

Back on Rieze Maxia, night had also fallen. The sounds of the wild are pretty much the same as the sounds from the forests back on Earth. Earlier, Alvin suggested that they camp out for the night. Everyone agreed and moved out of sight from the road. They were each given tasks to set up camp - setting up tents, gathering firewood and water, while one person thinks about what to make for dinner.

Fuyuki meanwhile was thinking of what dish to make- of the recipes currently in stock, they had Sandwiches, Pudding Cakes, and even Potato Salad and some Mabo Curry. Thankfully Alvin knew a couple of recipes and thought ahead to bring some up. How he got it though...well it's for him to know but some would assume worldly experience.

Jude came back from gathering firewood, having a large bundle in his arms. "Hey, how is everything going?" The medical student asked as he set the wood besides the fire pit. He had never gone camping before - only what to do in books - so...he's admittedly nervous.

Fuyuki meanwhile was pretty much the same- though he had some experience camping it was usually his sister or of his friends who cooked. He could barely remember if not, couldn't remember the last time he ever cooked. "Not so great. I'm not good cooking to be honest. I usually leave cooking to my sister..."

At that, Jude let out a chuckle. "Don't worry," he said, "I'm a decent cook. Though, I'm not as great as Leia's Dad - he makes the best Mabo Curry there is."

Now that Jude thought about it, they had the necessary ingredients to make Mabo Curry. He remembers how to make it, but only Leia's Dad can make the best.

Fuyuki blinked at it. So they had different kinds of recipes here including Mabo Curry? Hm- maybe Kururu can try if he hadn't it. But in any case... "Do you think you can help me make some?"

"Sure," the blue clad boy nodded. "I remember how to make some."

Fuyuki could only sigh in relief as some time had passed- there was only a little trouble but in the end they managed to complete the dish. Fuyuki looked satisfied at what he done. "I think is pretty good for my first time." The male admitted.

At that moment, Milla came back with a bucket of water- and she sniffed as her nose caught a scent. "Mmm...Something smells...good," she said as she drooled.

"It's Mabo Curry." Fuyuki admitted. "I had Curry before but not exactly with Mabo Soba- or the two together."

Milla never heard of those before, but a bit of drool came from a corner of her mouth at the scent and thought of many kinds of food. Alvin, who had finished setting up the tents, came over to see if they had dinner planned when he noticed Milla's expression. Making a weird look, the mercenary closed her mouth with her teeth clicking. "You'll draw flies doing that," he said.

"Anyways," he looked over at the boys. "How's dinner coming along? I hope you didn't burn the field along with our food."

Fuyuki nodded as he admits, "It's just about ready and don't worry- we'll have water ready."

"Try to be patient for a little longer, okay?" Jude asked.

Alvin gave a sweat-drop as the drool somehow leaks out from Milla's closed lips. "Sure...try telling that to Lady Maxwell." He said, pointing at the said female with his thumb.

Milla swallowed her saliva, and said, "I'm sorry. It seems I can't stop drooling."

"Um...maybe becoming a human hits you harder than we thought..." Jude said with a sweat-drop himself.

"Well she never actually had any food before because of Sylph right?" Fuyuki admitted. "From what I recall he helps with feeding her while Undine provides water."

"That is true," Jude said as he checked on the rice. The water is boiled out and the steam cooked the rest of them. He nodded. "Okay, the rice is done, let's prepare the dishes."

Fuyuki nodded as he sets out the plates for four people as the other male severed the Rice and prepared the other part of the dish.

It wasn't long until Mabo Curry is served. "There we go," Jude said, "Dinner is served."

Fuyuki seemed to of nodded before saying 'Let's eat!" (or the translation of Itadakimasu!) As he grabbed his spoon, he realized that the three were staring at him. "Oh, sorry- It's a usual phrase from my culture to say 'thank you for the food'."

"Oh, is that so?" Milla asked. "In that case," she clasped her hands, and said, "Thank you for the food."

Alvin and Jude gave each other a look, Jude shrugging before doing the same. "Thank you for the food."

The mercenary raised a brow - briefly wondering if it's really necessary...before he sighed, reluctantly doing the same. "Thanks for the food," he said. The man grabbed a spoon and took a bite from the food- and blinked. "Hey, not bad."

Milla was already eating her fifth spoonful of the Mabo curry, and exclaimed, "'Not bad'? This is really good!"

"It is the first time I ever cooked but Jude did help out. Then again Kururu would say Curry without Mabo is better- speaking of Kururu-souchou (Sergeant Major) he makes the best you'll ever taste." Fuyuki admitted.

"You mean the one with the creepy laugh?" Alvin asked, eating another spoonful.

"Yeah, that's right." Fuyuki admitted remembering him. "Kururu is Gunso's tech expert of his platoon- he makes amazing inventions he sees including a machine that can combine together to make an even more powerful one. He even made micro-sized machines- the size of toys too." However... he noticed Milla was giving him an odd look.

"...Has spyrix ever existed on your world?" The woman asked the boy, her Mabo Curry nearly gone (to Jude's amazement).

"No, to be honest, this is the first time I ever heard of it- we have technology but none of it runs on Mana or Spirit artes- and yet we survive from what nature gives us. Maybe because...well let's just say that there have been crazy events on my planet as well." Fuyuki admitted remembering some key moments of his life- like the time his friends turned into dragons or even the most recent one.

Alvin had been silently listening. No Spirits or Mana on Earth... it would be like his original home, but...different. "Well, the fact that you're alive is pretty amazing; not that I wanted to know what other crap you were in before the 'Easter Island' stuff," he said.

Jude, however, seemed to be in thought as he silently at his food. A world without Spirits and Mana...all of that seemed to be normal compared to the people of Rieze Maxia. If they had encountered some of the things that came from Earth...there would probably be chaos and fear from such things. But still, he couldn't help but be curious, as he asked the Hinata, "So, what is 'Japan' like?"

"Pretty much normal like Rieze Maxia, only without Spirit Artes and Mana. It's has some stone buildings- most easy material to use and of course we try to regrow our materials or even reuse it. We have some...odd cultural difference though." Fuyuki admitted.

"How so?" Milla asked, her plate empty (and eying Jude's plate).

"Well I don't want to get into detail about it but let's just say that we have our traditions." The male admitted. "We have some things we can follow nationally or individually as a family."

"I see," Milla said, as Jude sighed as he took Milla's plate, refilled it and handed it back to the woman, who gleefully chowed down.

Fuyuki took a bite of his own plate as he admits, "We also have different jobs as well- I told Jude one time about how my mother drew drawings showing a story through character dialogue called Mangas- and of course, me and Nee-chan go to school to attain an education to plan ahead for our futures. To be honest... I don't know what to do for my own future."

Although the mercenary was wondering what 'manga' is, but he shrugged it off, saying, "Well, that all depends really. You're still young; you'll find your own calling one day."

"Yeah, I know." The male replied nodded before taking another bite. "Hey, Milla? You said that Spyrix can hurt both man and spirit because absorbing Mana right? If the four are gone because that Lance stole all of their mana, then why are we going to Nia Khera?"

"I am not sure if the Four are dead or not," Milla admitted. "If they are dead, or have their bodies destroyed, they'll simply reincarnate into new forms; but, in their new forms, they won't recall their previous lives."

"And if that does happen, I can try to re-summon them back at my shrine," she continued after taking another bite. "Then I'll simply return to Fennmont and destroy the Lance of Kresnik."

Of course there is the other possible problem... Fuyuki always think on some possibilities when necessary- although he seems to be much sharper than intake than before- like that fact that maybe he can think of something on a possibility such as when he figured that the loss of the great spirits made Milla more behavior in human? In any case, Fuyuki just thought of something- but...he has no proof of backing it up- yet. "I see..." Fuyuki admitted. "So by re-summoning the four new great spirits, you can finish your assault and destroy the lance."

"That is the plan," Milla said.

"We don't want to but there is a reason I thought of." Fuyuki admitted as it shows something on the side with four chibi versions of the soldiers seen before with Jude fleeing with the four, the soldiers surrounding Jude forced questions onto him and then shows all four in jail. "If Rashugal soldiers find Jude, they could interrogate him for information on what we're doing. They could find us and actually capture or kill us when they do with an ambush. And because could've heard some valuable information about what we're doing and even some military sensitive stuff, they could've find a way to imprison Jude too for that matter!"

"...So even if Jude DID find a safe place to hide, the army would still be hell-bent on finding him and you guys, huh?" Alvin guessed. "And me too, I guess."

"So in the end, the Duress plan was a failure and you be trailed as a conspirator for knowing any valuable information..." Fuyuki admitted, saddened. "I'm sorry, Jude."

The ex-medical student let out a sigh. "I figured..." Jude said, taking a bite. "But you were thinking of not getting me in trouble, right?"

"Yeah." Fuyuki nodded. "How to say this...I've got my share of stopping Gunso's plans. There was one time I actually stopped him from going too far all because I just got...angry."

The three gave each other a confused look - why would Fuyuki getting angry stopped his friend from going too far?

"It's a long story." The male responded while giving a nervous laugh.

At that, Alvin shrugged. It wasn't his business anyway. "Well, who's on night-watch duty?" The brunette asked, before taking a bite.

"Well, I'll be the first one." Fuyuki insisted. "I need to see if I can contact anyone if they are still awake."

"I'll take the second shift," Jude volunteered, holding his hand up.

Alvin raised his brow at them. "Can the two of you take it?"

"With the Kero Ball I can handle it." Fuyuki admitted as he held the device. "And I still have my Light spell too. If any monsters decide to attack, then I can handle it."

"Well, I've been through enough 'ambushes' from my friend," Jude admitted with a sheepish smile. "I think I can also handle a few monsters after Fuyuki's shift."

Fuyuki looked to his plate before handing it to Milla- there was less than half of it left but he said, "I'll make try to make contact. Milla, you can the rest of my food."

Milla had already taken down her second plate of Mabo Curry, so she happily devoured Fuyuki's portion.

Fuyuki gave a sweat-drop with a nervous smile as he soon walked out. He soon walked towards the path. He soon looked to of advanced of the path before activated something on the Kero Ball.

**Back on Earth...**

In the underground base of the Keroro Platoon- in the communications room stood a lone female- tan skin blood hair and has a very calming aura about her... she soon noticed the light blinking before it looked like it came from the Kero Ball She gave a happy look as she admitted, "Ah, Fuyuki-san! Good to hear from you again! Ojii-sama (Uncle) and the others are actually taking care of something so I'm in charge of receiving any transmissions. You can say, answering machine?"

"Uh-huh, I see, Mois-chan..." Fuyuki replied. "I'm calling you guys to get an update on what you plan is if you were trying to find me."

"Ah, I see!" Mois replied with a smile. "Well, Uncle is currently making a plan with the others including Natsumi-san to help find you and bring you home! They're planning on taking a ship while I work on the teleporter as a back-up plan- you could say, thinking ahead?"

They're taking a ship...? "Wait, did you say Nee-chan was going with them?" Fuyuki repeated for confirmation.

"Yes! Saburo-san, Koyuki-san, Momoka-san and even Pururu-san is coming too!" Mois replied. "They're currently trying to find the best path to getting there! They should be there in a few days!"

"...A few what?" Fuyuki replied. "Sorry I thought I just got some static interrupting my contact. How long will they be there?"

"A few days I said!" Mois replied before noticing something. For some reason her transmission seemed to faltering a bit. "Huh? What's this...?"

The transmission gave out a few static like sounds, before the two sides could've sworn they heard an elder man saying, _"You...will not enter..."_

To the young lady's surprise, the transmission really did cut out. Who was that just now...? It wasn't Fuyuki and it can't be one of his companions...who was it? "You could say, trouble brewing?"

**Back with Fuyuki...**

"Mois-chan! Come in! Is anyone there?" Fuyuki definitely looked worried- did Kero Ball short out? He had a feeling that it might be, considering the situation but...what's going on? And could've sworn through the static something garbled was said on his end...

Whatever it was, it looks like his transmission was brief and it looked like Keroro and the others will be coming here via spaceship... But it looks like he couldn't get anything else in edgewise- and on top of it it'll be only a few days...

But the Hinata couldn't get rid of that strange feeling of unease in his chest.

_**~o~**_

...In strange vibrant location the night sky was seen as several golden hollow gears were seen sticking out on various parts of the ground...which looked a lot like water with sand underneath.

A strange...silhouette is seen- it looked to be a float device of something but in it was a man with a very long white beard. He looked fairly old as he even has glasses but he seemed to be contemplating something...

"How could this be...?" His voice (the same one Mois and Fuyuki heard), echoed out. "An Earthling...on Rieze Maxia. How is he able to get past the schism?"

He knew of the existence of other planets, beyond Rieze Maxia and the...other world. Some of them have Mana, but many others don't. Earth is a prime example of a world not filled with Mana...along with the other planet, filled with the invaders. The barrier is made so that no one - even those from other planets - would be unable get in. But the fact that one Earthling is on the world...

He closed his eyes. "Muzét, I have a task for you..."

**Meanwhile back with Fuyuki...**

Fuyuki was keeping a watch out for monsters as he rubbed his eyes a little to keep himself awake.

Fuyuki soon looked up to the night sky as he admitted, "At least the night sky looks just only a little different." He soon looked to the Kero ball as he admitted, "But...who was that anyways? The one who brought me here..." A quick memory shown Fuyuki seeing the woman and even at the moment she touched the sides of his head.

The boy didn't know why but...for some reason he felt perfectly at peace when she was near him. It was like he was near his mother after she gave him her 'Killer Love Lock' when he was hit with May Disease sometime before.

But...it was strange - the woman (or Spirit) isn't his mother...but she has the air of one. What type of Spirit is she? She had a humanoid look...maybe she is a Great Spirit like he had previously guessed last night.

He soon gave a bit of a sigh before looking at the time. The moon looked like it just got over the halfway point so he would assume that it must've passed midnight. He soon gave a bit of a yawn before to admit "I better wake up Jude. His shift is next." He soon made his way to Jude's tent before noticing something was wrong. "?"

Fuyuki soon noticed a low growl before noticing a wolf was nearby. He soon turned around before using the Kero Ball, hitting the Flame Jet Button. However, he points away from the tents and wolf before using the motion to actually ram into the wolf bashing it against the tree. Fuyuki stumbled a bit after recovering as if he pretty much got sent for a loop.

The noise awoke Jude and he poked his head out of the tent after a few moments. "Fuyuki, what is it?" The ex-medical student asked.

"I just knocked out a lone wolf." Fuyuki said in a daze. "I think I'll take turn in for the night- it's your turn anyways..."

The boy nodded. "All right then. I hope you sleep soundly."

"Thanks." Fuyuki admitted as he soon made his way to his tent to lay down.

Meanwhile, Jude quickly disposed the monster, and he took on his role (for the night) as the watcher. As he sat down...he couldn't help but think about the dream he had. A voice...telling him that he isn't fully Rieze Maxian. But why? The boy tried to get it out of his head, keeping an eye out for any more monsters...

**The next morning...**

"...llo. Fuyuki... Time to wake up," a voice called out in the Hinata's subconscious.

"Huh?" Fuyuki admitted as soon came to as he noticed Alvin Nearby. "Alvin... Morning."

"Well, up and at 'em, kid," the mercenary said, with his coat and scarf absent. "We gotta get moving after breakfast." With that, the man left the tent to let the young Hinata dress in private.

Shortly after dressing and exiting the tent, Fuyuki soon noticed Alvin actually made something himself- it looked like... "Is that French Toast?"

"Well, yeah," Alvin shrugged, as if it was normal. "I know a few recipes growing up; but this is one of a few...normal dishes that I like. Some of the others are just plain weird, like Croquette Parfait or Soda Rice or Orange Soup; stuff like that."

Fuyuki gave a nervous laugh before giving a nod. He soon received a plate as he admits, "So Hamil is just a little longer ahead then?"

"Pretty much," the mercenary said, watching as Milla trudged out of her tent with Jude following after her - the female rubbed her eye to get the sand out as she yawned. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." He handed the woman and boy their own plates of French Toast.

After they had finished breakfast (or rather, tried not to watch Milla practically inhaling her breakfast), they took down their encampment and scattered a few things, making it look like no one had camped there at all. Milla used the Spirit Arte **Splash** to wash away the charcoal, before the group continued their way to their destination. They encountered a few monsters along the way but the four quickly took care of them. They made a few stops (such as for lunch, and running into a traveling merchant to buy some medicines and a couple of items) along the way. Before long, it was around sunset when they finally reached Hamil.

A quiet little town within Auj Oule, Fuyuki soon took in the layout of the location- the place seemed to of reminded of his own grandmother who lived out in the country... Fuyuki gave a nostalgic sigh as the four entered the town.

Jude looked around at the abundant trees around the town. "Wow, that's an impressive amount of fruit," he commented.

Alvin sniffed a bit. "I'm catching a whiff of cider," he said. "They must have orchards here."

An elderly woman noticed the four and walked over to them. "Well, well, well!" She said, "We don't get many visitors here!"

"Uh, hello there." Fuyuki bowed. "We're actually just passing by, ma'am."

"Do...you live here ma'am?" Jude asked the elder woman.

"I would hope so," the elder woman smiled lightly. "I'm the mayor!"

Milla stepped forward. "Is this the right road to Nia Khera?" She asked the mayor.

The elder woman looked over at the blonde woman with a surprised look. "Nia Khera?" She repeated. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in ages."

"What do you mean?" Alvin asked.

"It's what people called a long forgotten village," she explained. "I don't even know if it still exists. I heard tales of the village as a child. People claimed it lies beyond the Kijara Seafalls."

Jude tilted his head as he rubbed his chin. _('The Kijara Seafalls...')_ He thought. The blue clad boy straightened up as he asked, "Is it far from here?"

The mayor let out a thoughtful hum. "Well...there is rugged terrain you have to cross, but perhaps you'll be able to reach the seafalls after a few hours. It won't be an easy journey doing so."

"In that case, we'll have to rest here for the night before heading out," Alvin said, putting a hand on his hip.

Fuyuki looked intrigued before looking down the path they came from. He then turned back to the woman before to admit, "Um, You don't have an Inn, do you?"

"I'm afraid our little village doesn't have an inn," the woman apologized. "Not much call for one. But I have an extra room in my house. You're welcome to use it if you like."

"Thank you for your hospitality ma'am," Jude nodded to the woman.

"Anytime," she smiled before she walked off to her house.

"Well, we've got time before we have to hit the sack," Alvin said as he stretched his arms. "I think I'll go exploring for a bit."

The man did just that - as he walked off, Jude looked back at Fuyuki and Milla. "What are the two of you going to do?" He asked them.

"I want to take a look around town myself." Fuyuki insisted. "Seeing the country here reminds me of my grandmother's hometown."

"Perhaps I'll look around myself, as well," Milla said.

"All right then," Jude nodded. "I'll meet up with you guys later." With that, they split up to explore.

Fuyuki and Milla soon walked out to the town as Fuyuki soon took to another part of town. As the sun continues to set he soon got a look to the orchard they had as he looked amazed. However before he stepped forward, he thought he heard something before glancing to the shed nearby. "Huh?"

Milla looked over at the young Hinata. "What is it, Fuyuki?"

Fuyuki blinked before facing the shed. He though he may of seen an ash-colored strange of hair and an eye looking at him before the door closed. "It could be just my imagination."

"...If you are sure," Milla said before they continued their exploration.

As the two continued to look at the apples Fuyuki soon asked, "So uh...I got to ask you something. Did you always know when you were Maxwell? Or were you raised as a human?"

The woman paused a moment before admitted, "Well...true I was a normal person to human standard. During my first six years of life, the Four had always nagged me about being Maxwell. At the time, I didn't care much about being the Lord of Spirits - even if I am the human form that I had created. But when you are child with knowledge of that, you don't think too much about it…at first."

Fuyuki blinked at the comment before to admit, "Well I guess everyone has their moments when they wanted know what or how they wished to follow their lives. I guess the great four were also- well- like the people who cared for you- like parents or something."

"Indeed," the woman said, "The Four did raise me ever since I appeared in the Human World." She made a small smirk as she admitted, "When I was young, the Four went off somewhere, so I snuck off to the village and watched a few children playing around. I wanted to join in... but I have no idea if I should ask or if I should play with them, so I stayed hidden. After a while, when I returned to my shrine, I made my first lie to the Four when I told them with what I was doing. I read about lying in a book, that it's a normal thing humans do; but I had no idea what it means. But it made me excited - that's when I began to have my interest in humans. However, it was fourteen years ago that I decided to take on my role as Maxwell, the protector of both Spirit-kind and man-kind."

Fuyuki seemed to give a smile at the comment before to admit, "Do you want to know something odd? Gunso and I had our own interests in our hobbies grow at a young age too- I was probably six years old when I first looked at the poster of statues looking like humans- statues called Moai on an island called Easter Island. That gave my interest in the occult. And Gunso? Eheh- he saw his model statue of his favorite toy when he was younger."

"I see," the woman said. She seemed to have made a sigh, as she murmured, "I wonder if that child is okay...?"

"?" Fuyuki looked confused look when he thought she said 'Child.'

Milla merely shook her head. "It's nothing." She looked up at the canopy covering the sky, adding, "We should head back to the mayor's house now."

"Mhm- okay." Fuyuki admitted with a nod before heading off.

As the boy walked away, Milla closed her eyes, recalling the image of a small baby with a bit of black hair, and wearing a shirt and diaper, giggling with a smile on his face as he reached out for something. She opened her eyes and followed the Hinata.

As the two soon went down the way, it wasn't long that the ash haired girl from before soon emerged from the home.

The girl looked over at the boy in the blue-green coat, as something floated near her head. "Hey Elly, what'cha looking at?" The thing asked in a boyish tone.

The girl looked up at the object before back at the Hinata. "That boy...he's the first to notice us..."

"Eh? That guy?" The object asked, before looking over at Fuyuki. "...I dunno. He feels kinda odd."

"How odd, Teepo?" The girl asked, looking up at 'Teepo'.

"I dunno," 'Teepo' answered. "He just feels odd."

The girl let out a curious grunt, before looking over at the boy's retreating back. She stared at him for a few more moments before she closed the door again.

As the two made their way back to the mayor's house, they pass by a tree- where something purple shined, catching their attention.

"Huh?" Fuyuki gave a curious look before looking up to the item. It looked to be a diamond shaped device of some kind. However he tried to approach it, someone stopped him- a boy around his age.

"Stooooop!" The boy called out before stepping in front of the tree. "Leave that thing alone!"

"Um, what is it exactly?" Fuyuki admitted with a curious look.

"I don't know but it's mine! Finders, keepers!" the boy said, trying to defend it.

Milla stepped forward and took the diamond shaped object out of the tree.

"H-hey!" The boy yelled. "No fair!" However, as he said it, part of the device begins to glow as strange lettering appears on the device.

"What in the world...?" Milla let out, looking over the object again, trying to decipher the letters.

Fuyuki and the boy looked confused as well before the former admits, "It looks like some sort of...message." The male deduced. "But I can't make heads or tails of it."

"This language looks old..." Milla said, "It's been so long since I have seen this."

Fuyuki blinks at this before admitting, "Do you think Jude or Alvin could translate this?"

"Perhaps," she said, before looking at the boys. "Let's go and find them." She looked over at the other boy. "Do you want to come?

"Um, sure." The boy nodded before he let one of the two lead on.

A bit earlier (before Milla and Fuyuki discovered the strange box) the scene shifts over to Jude as he wondered around Hamil. The scent of fruit is strong on his nose. The village reminded him a little about his hometown...but a bit more...natural. But, for some reason, he felt something...unpleasant about this place. And he isn't sure why.

However, it only took a matter of time before Jude ran into the two plus the young male from before. "Hey, Jude!" Fuyuki called out before approaching the ex-medical student with the strange container before admitting, "Um, can we ask you something?"

"Huh? Uh, sure I guess," he said.

The three soon presented the strange item from before. "This kid founded a strange item in a tree- part of it started to glow with some lettering on it- something we're not familiar with," Fuyuki explained.

Jude takes it from them and looked over it himself. "It... looks like a container...I guess," he said. "I think I can make this out...a little."

Fuyuki looked intrigued as Jude read the item. "From the looks of it, it looks like our language but...more on the ancient side. Let's see... 'Heed my words, for I am Aifread, the intrepid explorer who has cross the world's edge without fear'."

Fuyuki seemed to of blinked at the comment as Jude continued to read the thing. 'Aifread?'

Alvin happened to be walking by when he heard Jude reading what's written on the box. He let out curious grunt as Jude looked to of skimmed over some part of it before noticing something else. "Most of it in between was self-promotion but something else too- 'At last I have reached Terra incognita. But alas, I am unable to return home. I shall take my many treasures, seal them in arks, and scatter them about this land. It is my hope that they shall serve as beacons to those who follow in my footsteps.'"

"...Um, I don't know what it means." The boy commented with Fuyuki nodding.

"Hey, what did you guys got there?" Alvin asked as he walked over to them.

"We don't know," Jude answered, "Milla and Fuyuki found it - along with him -" he gestured to the boy with them "and, according to what's written on it, it seems to be an...ark?"

"Um, it was mine." The boy admitted as Fuyuki and the others looked at the boy. "It just activated some strange lettering and these two were translating what it said- although I still don't get it..."

"Someone named 'Aifread' left them." Fuyuki commented.

"Aifread..." Jude muttered, furrowing his brows- then blinked. "Wait. That's the name of a legendary pirate who raided villages back then; they say that he hid some of his treasures within special chests."

"Oh yeah, I think I've heard of that as well," Alvin spoke up, "I heard that Aifread set out for the edge of the world...and was never seen again. No one knows what had happened to him, which is the world's greatest mysteries..."

"Whoa..." The boys looked amazed before the unnamed boy spoke up. "So this is one of the pirate Aifread's treasures?! I can't believe I found one here of all places!"

"Could this be a coincidence?" Milla asked, rubbing her chin as she looked at one of Aifread's chests.

"Maybe, or maybe someone else found it and left it somewhere when he found it." Fuyuki commented (with him being the boy.)

"Hey, I have a name! And my name is Van!" The boy commented.

"Well, Van, I'm Fuyuki." The boy said introducing himself. "The people here are Jude, Milla and Alvin."

As Fuyuki was talking, Alvin snagged the 'chest' from Jude and looked over it, trying to figure out how to open it. "There's gotta be something that could help open it..." the man muttered to himself, looking over every nook and cranny of the diamond shaped object.

Fuyuki then got an idea before taking out the Kero Ball. However it took one press of a button for multiple tools to spring out, surprising Van. "Will this work?"

"Whoa..." Van admitted with a surprised look.

"Wait; shouldn't there be an easier, less destructive way on opening it?" Jude asked with a worried look.

"It's alright- it has multiple tools for this purpose- and don't worry I'm sure you find the right one." Fuyuki admitted with the tools still out for Alvin to use to open it.

It took several moments as the group wait for Alvin to try to open the chest. After some tinkering, there was a 'click' from the box. "Ah, there we go," the man said.

After receiving the device and putting the tools away, the ark soon shifted around by itself before revealing a purple sphere inside of it. Fuyuki took it out as he admits, "What is this?"

"No idea," Alvin said as the five of them looked at it. "...Do you think it's worth anything?"

"I don't know..." Jude said, staring at the purple sphere. "It seems rather...ominous..."

The others seemed to of blinked before Fuyuki admitted, "Let's hold onto it for now. Maybe we can find someone who can tell us more about it?"

"Is that okay with you?" Milla asked Van.

"Umm...well I guess so." Van replied. "If you find anymore treasure would you tell me about it?"

"We will," Jude promised.

As Van walked away, Alvin stretched. "Well, seems like we've got time to get some grub. You guys in?"

Fuyuki nodded as well as the others as they went down the hill. Fuyuki soon gave a curious look as he admits, "I wonder where Aifread founded this anyways..."

"Perhaps we'll never know," Milla said. "We won't be able to get any answers from a dead man."

Jude glanced over at the purple sphere in his hand. He doesn't know why but...he felt something...demonic coming from this sphere. It's making his spine tingle and his hair standing on end just by being around it. Jude quickly stashed it away. They had no idea how many of these things are out there - he didn't want to be anywhere near them.

He hoped that a meal would take his mind off of the jewel.

As the group soon arrived at the elder's home Fuyuki gave a curious look before he soon noticed a basic supper and a fruit parfait as a dessert.

"Ah, hello dears," the mayor greeted them. "It's not much, but I hope its good enough."

"Thanks, we appreciate it." Fuyuki said while bowing.

"It all looks so good..." Milla let out as there is a bit of drool at the corner of her mouth.

"Milla, take it easy- we'll eat soon enough." Fuyuki admitted while giving a sweat-drop behind his head.

"Just try not to inhale your food, okay," Alvin lightly chided the Lord of Spirits.

Milla looked over at the mercenary in confusion, but before she could open her mouth, Jude quickly said, "We'll explain later."

"Oh, very well, then," the blonde woman said.

_**~o~**_

It was early morning at the Hinata household as for one Natsumi was awake and already dressed as she looked to be waiting for the others.

The girl couldn't help but fidget - their mom had somehow managed to convince her and Fuyuki's school (along with the others) that they'll be absent for a while; the perfect cover for their rescue operation. Yet she had no idea what 'Rieze Maxia' is like. All she knows - from what the frogs told her - that the place has Spirits and 'Spirit Artes'. She hoped that, by the time they find her brother, he would be okay - mentally _and_ physically.

However, it was just a short while as Giroro soon entered the room. He soon looked like he dug out something- it looked similar to the one Keroro gave Fuyuki, only it's a skull instead of a star. "The Rieze Maxians will speak an entirely different language- this will allow you to speak their language while translating what they said to a language you understand easily. That was how we were able to speak to you all this time."

The girl takes the skull badge from the red Keronian, thinking as she looked at it, _('Well, that DOES explain a lot.')_

It wasn't long until Koyuki and company soon arrived with everyone looked prepared- including Pururu with medical gear. "All set. Is everyone ready?"

"Might as well," Natsumi said, standing up after she put the badge on her shirt.

"Tamama, Dororo, Kururu, did you give them the Military badge?" Giroro asked the remaining members. Tamama immediately stammered before digging around before presenting a similar all-military badge- his version is of course his symbol. Kururu did the same before the two handed them to Momoka and Saburo. "The Military badges will remove the language barrier between us and the Rieze Maxians."

"I already provided mine to Koyuki-dono." Dororo admitted with Koyuki nodding. "We should head for the docking bay and prepare for departure now, de gozaru."

They all gave a nod as they all headed down to the docking bay.

Around a short half-hour later, outside of the house some of the citizens seemed to go around minding their own business until... something causes the ground to shake and the house to open up, literally as the citizens fled. There a launching bad was seen aimed at an angle as a stylized cruiser ship was ready to go. The ship looked to be mostly green in color but with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the top as Mois' voice was heard on an intercom system. "Systems online! All pre-launch checks are cleared and ready to go! Preparing for countdown!" The scene shifts to Mois and Aki as Mois soon asked, "Mama-san, do you want to say any words before they leave?"

"I think I said what I need to say except," Aki said before clearing her voice and saying into the system, "Good luck, everyone. Bring Fuyuki home safe and be sure to tell me about it as soon as you return home!" Aki replied.

"Don't worry, Mom," Natsumi said over at the other end of the line. "We'll try to be careful."

Aki seemed to give a small smile as Keroro announced, "Alright, Keroro Platoon, begin departure! Next stop, Rieze Maxia, de arimasu!" Keroro announced with the others giving their confirming 'right!' as the ship soon rockets off towards the sky. Of course, the Anti-barrier prevents anyone from seeing them leave...except for those who wants them to see them through adjustments.

As the ship disappears out of Earth's orbit, Aki let out a sigh. "Please be safe..." She murmured.

**Meanwhile, back at Rieze Maxia...**

It is still dark at the village of Hamil; the sun isn't due to rise in a couple of hours. We turn our attention to one of the rooms, where Jude lies asleep on one of the two beds. The boy groaned, tossing, turning and shifting in his sleep. Within his mindset, his dream is...chaotic.

Within his mind's eye, there is fire. Fire and explosions. He has no idea what was going on, or why he was there in the first place. Then the attention is focused on a small baby wrapped in a blanket. The baby is crying; crying because he was afraid. Afraid of...what? As the baby is crying, it opened their eyes - an amber yellow color - and looked up at the person holding it. Jude is now suddenly looking through the baby's point of view, and saw what the baby is seeing. The person is...a blur. He can't make out the shape of the person...but Jude could've sworn he saw four lights above the person - red, blue, green and a yellow-brown. After a few moments, the person soon placed him/the baby into a carriage, began to turn and run, with him/the baby reaching out for them-

"Don't go!" Jude exclaimed as he shot out of the bed- then did a take. "Huh?" He let out, looking around. He suddenly remembered where he is and then sighed, palming his forehead. "What...was that about...?" He asked himself.

Fuyuki soon came in sounding surprised when he heard the yell. Although he was tired he soon asked, "Uh, Jude, are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, sorry about that," Jude apologized, feeling his cheeks getting warm. "I just...had a weird dream is all."

"...Eheh, It's fine. I just heard you yell that's all." Fuyuki admitted as he rubbed his head. "I think that this is the earlier I've ever got up- then again it wouldn't be the first time."

Jude wanted to ask, but thought better not to; it's not his place to ask. "Well...what time is it?" The ex-medical student decided to ask instead.

"It must be a few hours to sunrise..." Fuyuki admitted seeing outside. "The sun isn't even up yet."

"...Oh," Jude let out. "Well...let's try to go back to sleep," he suggested. "We've still got a long road ahead of us."

Fuyuki soon nodded. However, he soon got a bad feeling... "I'll be back in a bit I need some air."

"Well...okay then," Jude said.

Fuyuki soon stepped outside of Hamil. However as he did he manage to use the Binoculars provided from the Kero Ball. He soon used it to view the Seahaven. However, what he founded...was not a good sight to behold.

There was at least a ship or two slightly different from the one he rode with the others to Auj Oule. He actually noticed someone was coming up the road ahead...wearing similar armor to ones seen before.

The boy lowered his binoculars. This doesn't look good...

Fuyuki definitely paled before running into the house. He just managed to get to Jude's Room before he exclaimed, "Jude, we got a problem, and it's coming in fast!"

"What, what is it?" The honor student asked - wondering why Fuyuki is panicking like this.

"It's Rashugal! They're catching up to us!" Fuyuki said that will definitely be an eye opener.

"What?!" Jude let out. Oh, this is something that he didn't want to hear; or rather expect. "How did they manage to catch up to us?" He asked as he quickly got out of bed and put his clothes on.

"I'll wake the elder and tell her what's happening; meanwhile you alert Milla and Alvin!" Fuyuki admitted as he soon went to another room before knocking on the door. "Excuse me, Elder? We need to talk to you about something!"

There was shuffling before the mayor opened the door, rubbing her eye. "What? What is it child? It is not even sun rise yet."

"No, but you have to come outside, there's trouble coming!" Fuyuki insisted before carefully bringing the elder outside and uses the binoculars. "You have to believe me- this is no trick."

The elder took the binoculars and peered through. "Oh my...are those Rashugal soldiers?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes." Fuyuki nodded. "Listen you have to tell everyone to hide- close shops, take cover in your home, everything. By the looks of it, they'll be here a bit after sunrise."

"Well..." the woman let out, lowering the binoculars.

"They're after me and my friends. If we had known that we would've passed through this village we could've avoided this." Fuyuki admitted while pounding his own forehead. "We have to stop them or you all are going to get hurt!"

The binoculars were gently taken from the elder woman, as Alvin (who had come out moments ago) peered through them himself. "Looks like you aren't kidding," he said as Milla and Jude came out. As he lowered them, he added, "And knowing them, they would probably force their way into homes to find traces of us."

Milla took them herself and peered through them (through the wrong end). "There's nothing to worry about," she said, "They're far away."

"Um, Milla?" Jude let out, and once he got her attention he took the binoculars and flipped it.

"Oh," she let out and looked through the right side.

"What are we going to do?" Jude asked. "We can't let these people get hurt because of us."

Fuyuki soon looked at the Kero Ball and the Binoculars...before getting an idea. "I got it!" Fuyuki exclaimed. "They can't attack anyone if there is anyone to attack!" He soon looked to the Kero Ball and admitted, "We just need to get the citizens in a place outside of the town."

"The night is dangerous with a lot of monsters around," Alvin reminded the boy. "We need to find another place to hide the villagers."

"...What about underneath the Village?" Fuyuki suggested.

"Is there a way to do that?" Milla asked him, lowering the binoculars.

All did Fuyuki did was point to the device and admitted, "Just trust me- we'll be safe underneath."

"...Are you sure this is safe?" The mayor asked the Hinata, worried.

Fuyuki nodded as he said, "My friend made an underground base in hours with this- I'm sure we can make a safe place for everyone to hide."

Everyone just gave a weird stare at Fuyuki- not so much his friends but rather the elder did.

As little as a few hours have passed as the Rashugal soldiers soon entered the town. However...to their astonishment not a single citizen was in sight. "What in the name of...where is everyone?" One of the soldiers asked.

A few feet underground...

On screen provided, soldiers soon spread out and took a look inside of the buildings. They even looked in the look in the orchard area. However, the last place they looked inside of the shed...and even that one was entirely empty! "Damn...it's like they...disappeared without a trace." One of the soldiers described. "How can they do that? They're farmers aren't they?"

"Keep searching! They're bound to be somewhere!" One of the troopers responded- obviously frustrated.

"Looks like it worked." Fuyuki commented as he faced the others including in a huge area like a dining hall, the populace of Hamil.

"...I'll never get used to this," Alvin said, running his fingers through his hair.

"I know what you mean." Fuyuki admitted. "It was amazing the first time I saw my friend's base- and all he had at the time was himself, three of his friends and this." Fuyuki admitted of course pointing to the Kero Ball hidden in his pocket. Of course, he looked to confused people as he admits, "All of you should be safe underneath Hamil's underground whenever dangerous travelers come. Listen, I understand that we did something that- by your standards- would be impossible on your own, but then again I got you guys underground and we managed to dig out a large enough place for everyone to hide together and even some way to check if they left yet, right?"

"But we can't stay here for long," Milla informed the boy. "We have to leave soon."

"Right!" Fuyuki nodded. "I've built the exit to the orchard we've been to yesterday- the trees furthest to the entrance from near the shed are you can exit- there also hidden holes you can uproot to get underground near the base of the other trees. We should probably head out now while they're distracted."

Of course Fuyuki soon faced the elder and presented her with Binoculars- at least three of them. "If it's quiet for at least an hour, have someone look outside and use these to see any soldiers. Be sure to check the trees too- otherwise they could figure out where you're all hiding."

"Oh, thank you, lad," the mayor said, taking them. "Just be careful out there."

"We will," Jude said, before bowing. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Just a reminder- you need to assign people to both entrances." the young man insisted. "See you!" The four soon made their ways upstairs.

...As the four soon emerged from the underground area they soon noticed Rashugal troopers near the shed as they hide out. "Looks like they're guarding the exit..." Fuyuki admitted.

"Great, now what?" Alvin let out, frustrated.

"We have no choice but to force our way through," Milla said as she reached for her sword.

"Wait!" Fuyuki whispered. "Even if we do, they...wait do we know how many there are?" For once...Fuyuki didn't think ahead on this one.

Jude tried to think of a plan as well...then he sensed someone behind them and swiftly turned his head. It was a girl.

The girl looked to be a year younger than Fuyuki, with ash blonde hair and yellow-green eyes. Her dress is purple with a light pink designs and ruffles and frills, with ribbons tied around her upper biceps. In her arms is a strange looking...doll colored purple with small curved 'horns' at the sides of its head, small pink 'diamond' designs above the eyes (which seemed closed), the part from the mouth down is colored pink with purple diamond designs and stubby little legs. Jude could've sworn that the jagged mouth seemed to have made it look like the doll is...breathing.

"Um...e-excuse me," the girl let out, getting the others' attention.

Fuyuki immediately blinked at the girl before admitting "Uh...Who are you?" He then remembered something. "Weren't you with the villagers we hid?"

"Um, well...we were hiding somewhere else," the girl admitted, "We had no idea where the rest of the villagers are at, so we had to look for them. You're the first people we ran into." It looked as if the girl was avoiding the question entirely, but Jude and Fuyuki couldn't be sure.

"Really?" Alvin asked, his eye brow raised in surprise. "How did you get pass the guards?"

"What guards?" The girl blinked.

Fuyuki soon thought of something before to admit. However he added a mental note before replied to_ ('Did she say 'we'?')_ however he shook his head before to admit in a whisper, "That means they must be stretched thin enough for her to slip by... Err, anyways, the villagers are hiding in a safe place because those mean people in armor there are trying to find me and my friends. We're trying to find a way to sneak by these guards without them causing trouble for us or for the people here."

The girl looked at the west exit of the village, to the Rashugal soldiers standing guard, and back at them. "So those people... They're in your way?" She bowed her head in thought...then nodded. "Okay, we'll help out." She said.

"Huh? Help how-?" Jude was cut off when something...astonishing happened. The doll in her arms blinked its eyes open and floated out of her arms. It...It actually came to life!

"What the-?!" Alvin exclaimed in shock as the others jerked back in surprise.

Fuyuki was also surprised- it wasn't the first time he seen a living doll, though... the guards however never seen one either as they were panicking- one of them gave a startled 'W-What the- Ahh!' before the two scrambled around as the doll floated around above them. However, it was enough to bring the attention of someone as he asked, with an older man's voice, "What's going on here?"

Five heads turned to the source to see a rather large man coming to their direction. He has a long beard (colored brown), his eyes are squinted as he wore a yellow cap-like hat, a yellow coat with white fur around the collar and cuffs over a dark brown shirt with yellow designs on the front, a pair of dark brown pants (with yellow designs at the front) and boots; strapped to the man's back is a large red hammer with dark brown strips, and a small bracelet made of black fangs around the part that connects the hammer and handle together.

"Whoa." Was the first words out of Fuyuki's mouth before the man notices the ash haired girl. "Child, you know you're never to leave the shed."

_('Shed?')_ Jude repeated in his mind, looking back at the shed they're hiding behind. From what the man seemed to be implying, this shed...is where the girl lived?

The older man soon noticed the troopers being attacked by the doll before to admit, with a quick sigh "First the people of this town go missing and Rashugal troops arriving here? This is a strange day all around- but none the less, they would curse the day they would come here!" He soon ran towards them with the doll latching free of the soldier's head.

As the man ran towards them, Jude looked back at the girl when the doll...floated next to her. She gave a quick bow before running off with the doll following.

The older man easily subdued the last soldier before returning to the group. "Which way did she go?"

"Back to village- but the villagers are in a safe location- they're underneath the orchard- we managed to dig out a way for them to hide before the Rashugal troops arrived." Fuyuki explained.

"...A young boy of your age- just bit older than the young girl..." The man soon looked over Fuyuki and admitted, "You have my thanks for saving the people of the village- for someone so young, you must be either amazingly smart or endured plenty of experience in your lifetime. People might be intimidated by you though- but your kindness runs deep." The older man soon thought of something before to admit, "But I must find the girl- it's dangerous for her to be roaming the streets of this village."

"W-wait!" Fuyuki insisted before the man stopped.

"You should hurry and leave this place if you're outsiders- if it's what you said is true and the people are safe, then they'll never forget your kindness- but it could put previous actions to questioning though." The man soon made his way after the girl down to the square.

"...Who was that man?" Jude asked once the man is out of ear shot.

"I don't know," Alvin said, "But I'm not complaining. Things just got easier for us."

"We best leave before reinforcements arrive," Milla said.

"Right." Fuyuki nodding before looking to where the yellow cladded man and mostly purple cladded girl fled before they soon made tracks exiting the village.

"I hope the villagers would be all right," Jude said as they entered the Galia Trail.

"I'm sure they will be- we tried our best to help them." Fuyuki admitted. "It's up to them now to do their best..."

"If I remember right, the mayor said that the Kijara Seafalls is only a few hours from Hamil," Milla said. "We have to move quickly if we want the Rashugal soldiers to lose our trail."

"Yeah, I'd rather not get caught, thank you," Alvin added.

"I just hope I can keep up!" Fuyuki admitted as the he tried his best to keep up with them.

As the four made their way to the Kijara Seafalls, they could not have known the hidden dangers that awaited them there…

And as for our rescue team...what in the world awaits them when they reach Rieze Maxia?

Only time will tell.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Flagstealer: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if you're wondering how come Fuyuki is a more active thinker...well I could say that maybe he could be thinking ahead with the mana lobe helping him.**

**Yue Twili: Maybe, or maybe with all the crap he had went through made him like this.**

**Flagstealer: True enough- but then again the ideas of the teleporter the experiences with Keroro that actually helped him a lot more here- after all he was actually pretty calm in combat- must be because of the dangerous situations before he came there.**

**Yue Twili: I guess. But, eventually, there will be things that not even Fuyuki can handle.**

**Flagstealer: Like how *spoiler* has planned for the rescue party?**

**Yue Twili: Yup. What dangers will our four heroes encounter at the Kijara Seafalls? And will the rescue party safely get to Rieze Maxia to help the young Hinata?**

**Flagstealer: Who knows, but one thing's for sure- we're currently making plans for certain characters and arte plans... right?**

**Yue Twili: Yup... Though, we'll need to work with a few characters, wouldn't you say?**

**Flagstealer: Right. Anyways please be patient with us as thinking on this might take some time.**

**Yue Twili: Indeed.**

**Flagstealer: So until then, see ya and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
